


Presumptuousness and Modesty

by Askarda



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, He's an asshole that's his issue, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Romance, Slow Burn, i don't even know what this is tbh, slow slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askarda/pseuds/Askarda
Summary: You never saw that much arrogance bundled in one person, neither did he took you for humble.All you wanted was a normal life. You had your dream job, an mediocre apartment, friends.... but there was one thing missing - A romance just like in the books you read as a young girl. Unfortunately those where just books, and you are no longer a teenager. But love is easy, right? Jokes on you, you got yourself into one unpleasant situation after another, involving your smart ass boss making everything even worse. Will this spiral of embarassment ever end? Or are you doomed to spend your life being supressed by your surroundings?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 45





	1. Welcome to Kaiba Casino

Working at Kaiba Corporation was tough, to say the least.

After hours, bad coffee, tight deadlines and the constant fear of getting fired in the most humiliating way possible.

The air was thick as you made your way to the most disorganized desk in the whole office. Let's be real, probably to the most disorganized desk in the whole company.

The hallway was empty except for you, the sound of your heels echoing from the white naked walls. Fridays always pass quite fast. Most of the work for the week was done and everyone seemed to relax by the thought of spending two days as far away as possbile from this hell.

Standing outside the door labeled "Game Artists" you stopped in your tracks. The glass windows where fogged up, blocking your view, only the sound of muffled voices hit your ears.

_Here we go again._

Taking a deep breath you reached for the handle, already knowing what awaits you on the other side. The door swung open.

"I KNEW IT!"

"GIVE ME MY MONEY NOW! COME ON I DONT HAVE TIME ALL DAY!"

"STOP PUSHING OR I WILL TELL YOUR WIFE!"

The room was filled to the brim with people talking over each other. You where busy dodging flying arms as a chair hit you in the stomach. You bent down holding your upper body with gritted teeth, waiting for the pain to ebb away. _Why do they always have to regulate this in here?_

Stretching your neck you searched the source of revolt, only to find your dear friend and colleague Elena standing offside, enjoying the show.

She waved with two mugs in her hands as she noticed you, resonating in spilling some of their content over random people. They don't seem to notice. Good for them.

"Y/N!! You made it without loosing limbs. Congrats. Here's your coffee", she handed you the mug with force, hot liquid running over your fingers. You cussed, shaking your hand trying to get rid of the burning sensation. Elena didn't take her eyes off the raging mob, smiling in pure bliss, not even noticing your misery.

"Someone got fired again~. And guess what? I was right! Comes in quite handy, my wallet only contains dust and flies...." She nodded towards your hand. "By the way how's the coffee?"

"Tastes like piss, just the way I like it." Gulping down more brown liquid, fighting against the urge to gag, you observed the bulk.

Money got passed around, people where yelling and laughing, one after another scribbling on a wrinkly piece of paper. A young man called Souta sat in the center, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth, his super trendy pink golf visor shielding his face from greedy hands. This hideous thing holds a big place in his heart since the eye patch incident. _What happens in the artists office stays in the artists office._ He licked his fingers occasionally while skillfully counting the giant pile of money in his hands. These games were getting out of hand. Hard to believe this all started with a simple 600 Yen bet. Now this company functions as an casino, people placing their belongings until only their boxers are left. Or until they get fired. Whatever occurs first.

"Who's honor is it this time?", you asked absentmindedly, mesmerized by the amount of money shuffling in Soutas hands. Elena shrugged.

"Tom. But it was kinda predictable. Jeff _told_ him the waterbottle was not robust enough. He just laughed." She lifted her mug to her lips, waving money bills in front of your face.

_"Who laughs now Thomas!?"_

You snorted, slapping her arm away. With your hands on your hips you glared at her, acting shocked by her statement.

"Yelena, thats not funny", cringing at her real name she shot you a warning glare. "Did you forget what company we are working for?“

Crossing your arms in front of your puffed out chest, you forced out with your most serious voice:

_"Kaiba Corp's products should not bend that easily!"_

Her hand flew to her mouth, trying to stop the coffee spilling through her red lips.

"Stop it!", she coughed while slapping your shoulder furiously. After clearing her throat she pointed at you, squinting her eyes filled with tears.

"Or you are next packing your stuff."

"You wish", you stuck out your tongue, earning a raised brow.

Beginning at Kaiba corp meant selling your soul to this young handsome man and his weird visions. Revolutionary visions of course. Changing the gaming industry completly, providing new oppurtunities to experience games like no one has before. This man is a genius.

But let's be real. A blue eyes white dragon jet? Was that necessary?

Gambling was a normal thing here. A fast and easy way to earn money you had to admit. It's all fun and games until the others start betting on you.

You did the most insignificant thing wrong?

Fired.

You forgot to flush the toilet?

Fired.

You blinked at the wrong moment?

Fired.

Easy game, just don't do anything wrong.

Or don't get caught at least.

After the crowd slowly dissolved you finally sat down at the messy desk and propped your face on your palm, paper crushing under your elbow. Looking out of the window you let out a sigh.

It got already dark outside since it is the beginning of december. Domino was beautiful at night. With all the lights dancing around and the well lit skyscrapers covering the horizon it felt like stepping into another dimension. You moved here 3 years ago with the goal in your mind to get your life together. You made huge progress, getting an apartment, a job, finding new friends... Strangely enough you kinda enjoyed working here, even if you always had to worry about getting fired, ending up loosing everything you achieved so far. This scenario haunted you. Applying for this job was traumatic enough.

You will never forget the feeling after getting the call. The first day. Meeting Elena.... This crazy woman managed to be a goddess and a sloppy mess at the same time. You turned your gaze in her direction. Her red curls framed her pale face perfectly, her grey eyes ready to kill everyone with a single glare. But damn, she gets mad over little things.

Before old memories you managed to supress long ago came back to surface, the little panel at the corner of the monitor tore you out of your little daydream. 17:47PM. Almost weekend. You looked over to the redhead who roughly pushed her fresh made money into her wallet. You hadn't had time to place some bets, starting the weekend empty-handed. Regret spread through your mind. This would have been an easy deal. On the other hand you hadn't planned anything anyway.

As if Elena could read your mind, she sat on the corner of your desk crossed legs, mug enclosed by her small hands, her high heels dangling on her toes.

"What are your plans for the weekend?"

You shrugged. "I don't know yet. I guess watching stupid quizshows with stupid people who give stupid answers."

"Y/N! That's not how you find a man!", she scoffed. "You have to go out, go clubbing! Or if you wish do something more cultured like...", she perked her lips, eyes nearly reaching the back of her head as she tried to find an answer written on the ceiling. "... visit an opera?" She ignored your annoyed look and continued, leaning forward with her hands gripping the side of your desk.

"Mai told me a new club in Domino opened recently. How about joining us? Dancing and stuff. You know? _Fun things_ ", emphasizing the last two words she stared at you expecting an answer right away.

"You go girl, do your thing. I am not quite interested", you deadpanned.

"How pathetic", she mumbled loud enoug to be sure you heard it, setting down her mug forcefully on your desk so she could reinforce her speech with wild gestures.

"You are always whining, day-in day-out about having no man to hold you until you fall asleep on your tiny little ass pillow. Girl have you ever seen a man in nature or just in documentations? Do you think your prince knocks at your door telling you his horse lost it's shoe and he needs a place to spend the night? It may sound crazy but you actually have to leave apartment now and then...."

"Stop exaggerating. I am single not stupid."

She exclaimed air throw her nose.

"You sure?"

Your hand found a pencil which you threw at her face, leaving a splash of ink on her cheek. Before she could throw the stapler at you someone interruped. Your heads turned in unision.

"Hey! Stop that gossip! Some of us are actually trying to work here! I recommend you two to do the same." Elenas face turned sour in seconds, needles flying aroung as your stapler hit the desk.

"Shut up Dereck we are discussing an important topic here!", she dismissed him and slouched to her desk, sitting down with an audible plump, overlooking the paperwork she pushed aside earlier.

With a shit eating grin he challenged her, changing his position, his arms now resting on the back of his chair, staring directly at the back of her head.

"Well then tell me about it." She spun around in an instant.

"Thats none of your _damn_ business", she spat in his direction grasping the back of her chair until her knuckles turned white. The back bend dangerously, nearly giving in under her weight.

"Who even invited you? Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be on your way to bowl your heart out with your nerd brigade?"

"We are not _ called _ nerd brigade!"

"Oh you actually have a name? Wait I know! _You must be the Lackluster Loosers with their itty bitty balls!_ "

The banter went on and on but you mastered the skill to ignore both of them. All you heard was the soft tapping of the keybord as you answered the last E-Mails for today.

Browsing throw announcements you finished your coffee and set the mug aside, ready for Elena to pick it up in the morning. She insists to bring everyone (except Dereck) coffee, probably to avoid as much work as possible, examining her nails while waiting for the coffee machine to finish. Also it has nothing to do with you breaking the coffee machine. Twice.

You never witnessed so many angry people at once.

The office cleared as more minutes passed. People waved goodbye wishing you a nice weekend. Shutting down the computer at precisely 6 PM you picked up your bag, waiting for Elena to do the same. She lifted her arms and stretched, a cute sound escaping her lips.

"Finally~", she cheered. With a swift movement she yeeted her chair away and started prancing towards the elevator after making sure to close the office door behind her with way too much force than needed.

After pushing the buttons infront of the lift way to often she turned to face you.

"Think about it. You know, about the weekend. You are working way too much, your eye bags won't ever go away if you continue like this. I really miss hanging out with you. Well, beside work", Elena admitted, her sheepish smile warmed your heart. The lift arrived way faster than expected. It's friday after all. Most people are already at home enjoying their spare time, so no one is gonna use the lift except you two. Right?

With a **ding** the doors opened and your eyes met the icy blue ones of the one and only Kaiba Corp president himself. You flinched, frozen in your tracks. Elena began to step backwards as she continued with her pointless babbling. Shaking off that weird feeling of being caught you tried to stop her but it was to late. She turned and ran face first into Seto Kaibas chest, sending her head flying backwards.

Elena stood there like a deer staring into headlights, waiting to be hit, before she bent down nearly kissing the floor with her forehead. "My apologize Mr. Kaiba. Please excuse my inappropriate behaviour." He ignored her, his gaze focused forward, pacing in your direction. He isn't going to run you over isn't he?

Before his body could hit yours you stepped aside, a breeze of his scent hitting your nose. He sure uses a lot of cologne.

It was not common for him to move on this level, usually you only had the chance to encounter him at the top floors. He rearly left his office. Rumors say he once stayed in this office for a week without leaving even once. Well rumors also say he's secretly married to the blue eyes white dragon, so maybe you shouldn't believe everything you hear.

You reluctantly had to admit that he looks even more handsome than in the pictures you found on google (for research purposes of course). He wore his typical black turtleneck, made out of worlds finnest fabric, and black well fitted pants. His missing coat made him look kinda odd, more likely too normal. You turned a last time to look after him before stepping inside the elevator. This whole situation was a mess so why not gain some looks at his fine ass. This opportunity doesn't occur often. Slowly his tall figure vanished with every step into the darkness of the long hallway.

Your dear friend looked like she saw a ghost. Face red as a tomato she stared at the floor in pure horror. Pushing the button to the ground floor as you entered you tried to hide your gleeful grin.

"Oh how the tables have turned. Seems like I am the one helping you pack now. Be sure that my bets are on you next week."

No reaction.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Dereck. He isn't worthy making money out of your demise." You patted her back lightly but she was not having it.

"Can you not? What if he really fires me!", she screeched, looking furious and desperate at the same time, tears of defeat glistening in her eyes.

_Oh no._

"He won't", you assured her. "Now calm down. I mean you literally fell into his arms, isn't that poetic? This could be the start of your long awaited romance."

You tried to squeeze her shoulder to calm her down but instead she hit you with her purse. Startled at how much it actually hurt, you snapped.

"Bitch what's in your purse? Bricks?!"

"None of your _damn_ business traitor!", she screamed, spit flying out of her mouth, landing on your cheeck. "How about you pack this?" She attemped multiple attacks, swinging her bag like a morning star but you managed to dodge most of them.

"Come on calm down! You would tease me too! Don't act innocent Britney!" Your laugh died down as she heaved her purse over her head ready to hit you in the face.

"ELENA STOP!"

She halted, the content of her bag now covering the floor. Glaring at you she huffed and bend down. You joined her.

Deodorant, lipstick, some crushed chocolat bars.... and a screwdriver. You held it up looking at her questioningly. Why is she carrying around a screwdriver? She snatched it brutally out of your hand, leaving red scratch marks with her long fingernails. More silent minutes passed until you picked up the last thing.... which was apparently a tampon. You two rose at the same time, knees cracking. With your arm streched out you held the peace offering right in front of her face. She looked at you, then at the small white thing in your hand, realizing how stupid both of you are. Her melodious laugh filled the room, pointing her perfectly manicured finger at you.

"You know what? You owe me! Tomorrow 9 PM. Don't be late or I will hunt you down."

The elevator finally stopped and you two stepped into the lobby.

"I guess we will see each other more frequently now anyway, since we are roomates from now on. Without a job I can't pay my rent after all." She shrugged, content with herself and the idea of being fired.

"Fine. As long as you get rid of the screwdriver. That's straight up creepy."

"Ever heard of self-defense?"

"Ever heard of pepper spray? A screwdriver? Really? Are you a craftsman?"

"Why not? It is just as efficient!" Not in the mood to continue this stupid conversation you made your way to the entrance in silence. She would win the debate nontheless.

The fresh cold air hit you as you recalled your prior encounter. His bright blue eyes pierced right throw your soul, peeking out underneath his soft brown hair. There is no need to deny how good he looks. Most of your co-workers where lusting after him, not even trying to be discreet about it. He has an own fan club, hello? Guess that says it all. Maybe you should join. Elena always encouraged you to do more group activities. Stalking your boss sounds phenomenal.

Elena gave you a hug before she stalked off in the other direction. She parked far away from the bulding, since she accidentally drove through the barrier in the garage two months ago. _Don't use your mobile phone while driving kids._ You made your way alone through the dark as well. Turning around the corner, your tiny car came into view, waiting alone in its parking spot.

Fumbling with your keys you finally heard the lock click, sliding onto the drivers seat and buckling up in a swift motion. The steering wheel was cold as ice as your left hand gripped it tightly while your right one turned the key. _Please turn on please turn on please turn on_. The engine finally roared and you closed your eyes in relieve, exhaling throw your lips.

Time to get home and take a nice bath. You really need to occupy your mind with different things. Or different men. Maybe going out wasn't a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellou~~ It took me ages to actually post this bc I don't even know if this makes sense. I am currently so obsessed with Seto Kaiba I can't even tell you. Little disclaimer: English is not my first language. I hope it's still bearable (proofreading made everything even worse haha). Hope you still enjoy and please come back for more (T-T)y - me throwing peace signs bc I am insecure


	2. He's bringing sexy back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going out with your friends turned out different than you expected.  
> You made some new acquaintances, including a certain black haired dude.

_I take everything back._

  
  


Going out with Elena and Mai was no good idea after all. It was a mess. Who would have guessed?

You were pissed, arms propped on a sticky counter, fingertips tapping nervously while you waited for the blond guy named Brandon to finish the two cocktails you ordered hours ago. His name tag hung upside down on his white dress shirt, performing it's job nearly as bad as the man it belongs to. Not knowing how much time already passed you looked around, trying to find your friends. None of them in sight. Great.

You hated it here.

Eventually Prince Charming came over, setting your drinks on the counter, showing you his perfect set of white teeth. You smiled at him politely, mouthing "thanks" when you handed him your card. As he turned his back to you the corners of your mouth dropped instantly, turning into your signature resting bitch face. It took him what felt like 20 minutes to mix some alcohol with juice. Maybe if he dropped that stupid fruit garnish and umbrella thing he would have been way faster and you wouldn't have lost your friends in the crowd of drunk, sweaty people. The bar tender leaned forward way to close, with no sense of privacy as he handed you the card back, not letting go right away. He winked suggestively.

This guy got some nerves.

You snatched the thin piece of plastic out of his hand savagely, making him flinch, startled by your action. He would not survive _a day_ at Kaiba Corp. Who's kidding, not even an hour. He would be better off as a model, presenting the newest toothpaste available at every convinience store.

After shooting him a last fake smile you made your way to the dancefloor. Now you stood there, not sure how to approach the moving mass in front of you without spilling the expensive alcohol you waited hours for. Spotting a gap, you shoved your body through quickly. All of a sudden the club went pitch black. You blinked multiple times trying to adjust your sight. Lights turned on again, changing colors way too fast so your eyes were getting sore, overwhelmed by all the flashing going on. A new song began, followed by high pitched voices of screeching girls, making your ears ring.

_Oh no, this must be the party-girl anthem._

You where captured, there's no escape. Trying to overlook the crowd you got frustrated. Right in front of you stood a woman, she was busy rubbing her body against a tall man, her skirt rose up with every movement. The man's hair was jet black and put up in a messy ponytail, sweaty strands hanging over his headband, sticking to his face. They not only made you uncomfortable, they also blocked your view.

"Excuse me", you deadpanned, sure that they won't hear you anyways.

You went ahead to push the woman gently aside, but she wasn't willing to cooperate, ellbow hitting you as she gripped your upper arm.

"Stop pushing bitch! Who do you think you are? Can't you see I am busy here?"

"I am that bitch that rips your puny ass fake lashes off your face if you don't let her go", you spat, loud enough to drown out the music. You pierced her with your glare, ready to make your threat come true.

The nerve of some people.

She let go, sulking with her arms crossed. _Barking dogs never bite._

"Don't get your panties in a twist", your eyes wandered down to her skirt. "I can already see them riding up your ass."

"Y/N!", you heard your name as someone picked up a drink out of your hand. Your head turned sharply, only to reveal Elena standing next to you. _Thank god._

She took your hand, leading you through the crowd towards a red lounge in the corner of the club where Mai already sat at. She took off her heels, massaging her ankle.

"She slipped. It was awkward to watch. Like a turtle laying on it's back", Elena deadpan explained, her voice heavy from the alcohol.

"Thanks for nothing Elena", the blonde woman fumed, obviously pissed. Also drunk as a sailor.

She nearly lost her balance while hunching over.

How and when did they get so wasted? You where gone for like half an hour at best!?

"No problem", the redhead shrugged, gulping down the drink you got her within seconds. There you have it. That exlained a lot.

You sat down, your head resting on one hand, sipping on the straw that stuck out of your fancy drink. The night has been quite boring so far. Elena and Mai came over way to early, suprising you with a typical wardrobe-outfit-change action. Well it wasn't like in the films you always watched on sunday nights. The literally forced you into an outfit they liked. Of course it was revealing, what else could it have been? You had your first dilemma while sitting down. There was no way to bend over without flashing your boobs or your ass. Hopefully no one is going to report you for offending public decency.

You couldn't even remember the last time you entered a club. This was way out of your comfort zone. You sure enjoyed a night partying but your mind was always occupied with work, work and especially.... work. Forgetting what fun even feels like, you felt out of place. Your friends did this almost every weekend. It was their thing. You felt like intruding. Shaking your head you tried to get rid of the negative thoughts.

It's time to get drunk too. Else you wouldn't survive this night.

A handsome man approached your table, holding an absolut vodka bottle in each hand, followed by more strangers. Mai got up really fast, barefoot, meeting the blond halfway to give him a quick peck on the lips. _This must be Joey_ , you thought. He has been together with Mai for at least 2 years but you actually never met him in person. She told you a bunch of stories about him occasionally and you hoped he did them justice.

"Look what I got girls", he stated, lifting one bottle in the air, a naughty grin flashing across his features.

You weren't disappointed to say the least.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Lights danced across your face, your body moved seductively to the loud beat of Sean Paul's Get Busy. This masterpiece awakened your inner godess. And the alcohol awakened your freestyle dance moves you weren't proud of.

Today you learned that a single bottle of vodka can change the whole outcome of a night. Imagine what two can do.

The more you drank the more you started to enjoy yourself. Joey made sure that the shotglasses in front of you never stayed empty. The other strangers where introduced to you as Tea, Tristan and Bakura. The brunette girl insisted to stay sober, playing the taxi for the drunkards. She was nice, but she kept telling you random stuff about a guy called Yugi, isolating you from the others. After what felt like hours of her talking without periods or commas you started to feel like you knew this Yugi since forever, even though you never actually met him. But you weren't interested in meeting him after all, not if he talks as much as Tea. You nodded your head now and then as if you where listening, adding "oh wow" if necessary.

Skin glistening in the light, beads of sweat running down your skin you didn't care about being pushed around. Drinks got spilled, hands where feeling you up now and then. You felt amazing.

A familiar beat came on, you turned knowingly to Elena, pointing finger guns at her. Within seconds she was in front of you, holding your hands in hers, giggling while jumping up and down in excitement with you.

Justin Timberlakes sultry voice rang out.

**I am bringing sexy back**

You two laughed, dancing wildly to your guilty pleasure song #1.

**Them other boys don't know how to act**

Elena pressed her body against yours, your arms wrapped around her neck, hips swinging to the rhythm of the music.

**I think it's special what's behind your back**

Some guy tried to join you but you shoved him away with one hand.

**So turn around an I'll pick up the slack**

Grabbing the readheads shoulders you spinned her around.

**Dirty babe**

Your palms pushed her back down.

**You see these shackles baby I'm your slave**

Wiggling her butt against your crotch, Elena mouthed the naughty words of the song playing.

**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**

You slapped her ass making you two laugh uncontrollably.

Suddenly a hot sturdy body pushed against your back, hands caressing your tiny waist. You pushed your hips back, reaching behind with one arm, grabbing the strangers neck to support yourself.

"It's just that no one makes me feel this way", a dark voice groaned into your ear, his hot breath caressing your skin. Your palm traveled up his neck.

One hand left your waist abruptly, enclosing your wrist tightly, holding your arm in the air.

"Just making sure you won't rip my puny eyelashes off."

You spun around, looking straight into the vibrant green eyes of the black haired man you encountered earlier that evening. He laughed at your stunned expression, gripping your chin with his fingers.

"What is it? Cat got 'ur tongue?"

"No", unsure of yourself, that was all you could bring out. Barking dogs never bite, huh?

He chuckled again. "You're cute. How should I call you?"

"Mistress will suffice", you joked. The music was way too loud. The alcohol dulled your senses.

"Oh, I like where this is going."

**Them other fuckers don't know how to act**

"Don't ridicule yourself."

**Come let me make up for the things you lack**

"I can assure you, I won't."

Smirking at him you raised a brow. It was hard to keep your focus on him, all the lights flashing in the backround blinded your sight. Now standing still, the vodka hit you like a train. His mouth moved but you couldn't hear a thing. Scrunching your brows together you tried to concentrate on something, but everything became indistinct.

You made out a crowd behind the guy's shoulder. They chanted something, fists lifting up in the air. It sounded like a single word they repeated continuously.

_**Drink drink drink drink drink** _

In the middle stood Elena, her head in her neck. A bottle of liquor was attached to her lips, held up by a random guy.

" _Oh lord",_ you exclaimed sober within seconds.

Pushing your new aquaintance aside you ran towards her. Your feet hurt like hell, running in high heels was not a good idea. You pushed people aside, some of them threw insults after you, but you couldn't care less. Almost there you tried to slow down, without success. The ground was flooded with liquor. Elena finished gulping down the last drop before she noticed you. Her eyes widened in horror as you slid towards her with immense speed, catapulting her into another dimension.

In this moment you knew you fucked up.

Elena went flying, sweeping the floor with her expensive dress. Knees hitting the floor harshly, your vision went black for a few seconds. You where on all fours, watching your drunk friend trying to get up, but instead she tripped over and over again. The people around you laughed at her. She is going to kill you if she remembers all of this.

Your body seemed to lift by itself before you noticed two arms unter your armpits. Balancing on your legs again you jumped forward, helping the readhead to come to her feet.

"I'm sorry. You alright? Can you stand?"

"Y/N", her hands gripped your arms tightly, a stupid smile plastered on her face. "Why are they laughing? Someone cracked a joke?"

_No, we are the joke...._

"Are you alright?", you held her by her shoulders, trying to get a look at her face but she kept facing the ground.

Elena shook her head slowly, her expression turned to stone.

You waited for her to say something but she just looked right through you. Her mouth opened, no words escaped but instead the content of her stomach did. She puked. A lot. You managed to step back in time, still getting hit by single drops. Looking down you saw where the rest went.

"Let's get you out of here."

"Y/N! What happend?", Mai und Tea where at your side now, looking worried.

"We have to get Elena outside."

The girls tried to drag the woman towards the entrance but she resisted. Liquor turns her into a professional wrestler, so you kept distance. You spoke from experience.

Your knee kept stinging but you couldn't move. Weariness washed over your body.

"Hey, you alright?", the womanzier asked next to you. You stumbled but he caught your upper arm to steady you.

"Yeah sure I am just too clumsy for my own good."

"You need help", it was more of an observation rather than a question. He mustered your bloody knee.

You chuckled, hiding your embarassment.

"From a stranger? I have to decline."

"Duke."

"What?", you shot him a questioning glare.

"My name", he stated before strutting over to Elena, pushing the other girls gently away. With a swift movement he liftet the redhead up, not impressed by her tiny fists beating against his chest. Mai looked up at him in suprise.

"Duke! What are you doing here?"

One fist hit his face but he didn't even flinch.

"The same as always, leaving the club with a woman."

The others followed him outside. Taking the chance you made your way to the toilets. Your left knee hurt, blood was dripping slowly down your leg. Sitting down on the toilet seat, not even caring how dirty it must have been you crumbled up some toilet paper, pressing it on to your wound. Your head hurt. You drank way too much. The whole cabin started to spin. Why can't you just have fun for once? Every time you start to enjoy yourself something stupid happens, you where tired of it. Tears started to dwell up in your eyes but you blinked them away. No time for self-pity. Others had worse. Taking a deep breath you tried to calm down.

Mobile phone in your hand you checked for new messages. One unread message flashes across the screen.

**Mai - 2:34 AM - Duke s taknig u home**

Starting to sweat you jumped up, pushing the cabin open with more force than intended. They left you behind. Those bitches really left you behind!

Storming outside furiously you where greeted by none other than Duke. What a suprise. He was obviously waiting for you. 

"Trying to hide from me?"

"Were are the others?"

"Tea drives them home."

You nodded absentmindedly. Great, just like you thought. Subway it is then.

Turning on your heels you set off to the next subway station as you heard Duke yelling behind you.

"Were do you think you are going?"

You stopped. It was cold, you where pissed and now he won't leave you alone. Exhaling your breath through your nose you bit your lip.

Facing him again you simply declared: "Home."

Duke obtained a bunch of keys from this pocket, holding them up in the air.

"Wanna join me for a ride?"

"You drink and drive?"

"I am sober", he affirmed you with a strict tone, brow raised, obviously tired of your bullshit.

You stood there, eyes narrowed, evaluating if he says the truth or if he will kill both of you. Since the evening turned into a disaster, you decided that you just didn' t care. He could rob you and suspend you into the darkest forrest nearby if he wanted to, you wouldn't be mad about it. But instead of answering you just stared at him. He took your silence as a yes.

"Stay here, I am going to get the car", he declared and started to jog towards the parking space. After a few meters he slowed down again.

Pointing a finger at you he warned:

"And don't even think about running! I dare you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload this chapter sooner but I had problems with the website, sorry!  
> ~  
> I. Hate. Club. Scenes. I don't know why but I am always like yeeeeah club scene and when I actually have to write it I am like WHY DID I DO THIS.  
> Duke makes his entrance (I am also obsessed with Duke obviously) and I can't see him without his 8 second Sexyback loop in the backround thanks to Little Kuribohs Yugioh abridged series.  
> And maybe, maaaaybe, Seto Kaiba will actually appear in the third chapter. I mean this ff is about him after all #setokaibaffwithoutsetokaiba  
> I hope you enjoy (T-T)y


	3. You better work bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a rough day.

Days went by quickly. Nothing extraordinary happened, every day started with same procedure:

Waking up at 6 AM, brushing your teeth, taking a shower, appyling make-up, getting dressed and lastly making your way to work.

Your eyes opened slowly, blinking away the sleep. The room was lit up by the soft sunbeams shining trough the cream colored curtains. Sitting up you stretched, delighted by the fact that you slept suprisingly well this night.

Feet shuffling through the fuzzy carpet you made your way to the window, pushing the fabric aside. Streets where filled with people and cars as usual. Looking into the distance you admired how the tall glass buildings rose from the fog, reflecting the sun in a soothing way. You sighed. The weather was way to nice to spend it in the dark, stuffy office. At least it was friday.

Suddenly it hit you.

It's still december, how can it be that bright already?

Rummaging through your bedsheets, pillows flying everywhere, you searched desperately for your phone. Why didn't your alarm clock go of? .... ELENA! She called you yesterday at 11 PM, piss drunk, whining because some guy turned her down. He was a douchebag, you didn't even know what she saw in him. Neither was he attractive, nor was his character tolerable. But being the good friend you are you listened to her till 1 AM, forgetting to charge your phone afterwards.

Finally you retrieved the object of desire. Dead as suspected. After plugging it in to charge, you sprinted into the kitchen, unfortunately the only room with a clock. 8:34 AM.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Being late for work wasn't the issue, more likely it was the fact that the head of department is going to assign the new projects today. At 9 AM, to be exact.

No time to get ready, you brushed your teeth like a maniac, putting up your messy hair in a decent ponytail at the same time. Instead of showering you grabbed a deodorant, spraying it all over you. You scrunched your nose as you inhaled the fumes. Deodorant doesn't replace a shower after all, but it's better than nothing.

You thought it couldn't get worse, but boy were you wrong.

Hands resting on your hips you stood in front of your big closet, wondering why most of the shelves where empty. While searching your typical attire consisting of a blouse, pencil skirt and blazer you threw the unfitting pieces over your shoulder. Annoyed you realized that you might have forgotten to do the laundry for the last two weeks. Closing your eyes you tried not to panic, breathing in and out deeply. Maybe you could grab some pieces out of the laundry basket, trying to iron them so they might look fresh. But that would take too much time certainly. Not long ago you mucked out your closet, getting rid of all the clothes you didn't wear too often. Unfortunately you overdid it, not even a pair of jeans was left. Now you had to decide:

Getting ready properly, looking good all day, getting the worst part of the project assigned, or turning up like a homeless who got lost, getting a mediocre segment.

Homeless it is then.

Kaiba Corporation had no dresscode. You had to be efficient, not a trendsetter. Yet you still dressed up everyday, trying to look as good as possible. Mainly to establish dominance. Working mostly with men was though. Some of the old men still believe women belong in the kitchen after all.

This outfit was a disgrace to your whole carreer.

Pulling the door close behind you, nearly forgetting your keys, you started to run towards your car in the only set of clothing that was left in your closet, a green adidas suit. How ironic. The screen of your phone lit up, already 8:54 PM, but luckily your apartment was not too far away from the company, so there was a slight chance that you could actually make it in time. The meetings often start a few minutes later anyway. Why would this one be an exception?

The car door flew open, almost snapping. Jumping in you hit your head, fingers rubbing the spot on your scalp to soothe the pain. Just what you needed, a headache.

On edge you turned the keys for the 5th time. Time to throw your hands in the air and panic, the car didn't turn on.

THE. CAR. DID. NOT. TURN. ON.

Your hands ripped the steering wheel nearly apart as your scream filled the tiny car.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!"

Jumping out you didn't even care to lock it, no one would steal this piece of trash anyway. You sure weren't a sporty person, but there was no other way. You had to run.

All of a sudden the sound of Kelis' Milkshake chimed.

Knowing whom this ringtone belongs to you liftet your phone to your ear.

"I HATE YOU!"

"Where are you!? We already started! The best parts are already gone!"

You hung up, sprinting off. After some time your legs started to give in but you proceeded to run. It was cold, mist forming in front of your nose and lips as you puffed. Someone once told you that morning sport frees mind and soul. They where lying assholes. Mumbling to yourself how you hated everyone and everything, you kept yourself occupied to forget about the burning sensation in your muscles. Manuevering your way through the people you drifted around the corner. You never felt more relieved to see the ridiculous, gigantic white eyes dragon statues.

"Finally" you murmured out of breath.

Only a few meters where left, one pedestrian crosswalk seperated you from your destination. Crossing the street without looking left and right you stormed forward. Hopefully no child saw your irresponsible behaviour. People on the other side of the street waved at you, their screams incomprehensible, drowned out by the noisy traffic.

All of a sudden the screeches of brakes rang in your ear.

Closing your eyes you halted, waiting silently for the impact. But nothing happend.

Opening your eyes again you stared at the vehicle that brushed against your leg. Your whole body trembled, overwhelmed by adrenaline, tinnitus ringing in your ears. The engine of the expensive silver sports car roared loudly, the windshield was tinted.

Expecting the driver to step out and check if something happend or someone got injured, you didn't move a centimeter. Minutes passed. Suddenly your hands flew to your ears, shielding them as the driver started to honk at you non stop, tearing you out of your shock.

"Open your eyes asshole!", you proceeded to kick multiple times against the bumper with full strength, leaving a dent before you stormed off in rage, still shaking. Turning around mid way you showed him your middle finger, curses flying out of your mouth. The license plate caught your attention as the car drove away with queaking tires, leaving black marks on the asphalt. _KS 2510_.

The people you passed were whispering behind their hands, looking at you with horror in their eyes.

You didn't know what was going on, until a familiar name hit your ear - Kaiba.

Panic. Without a second thought you ran towards the building with high speed, no time to wait for the elevator. Sprinting up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, your lung started to burn, gasping for air. You weren't one hundred percent sure if this was Seto Kaibas car. _It wasn't his car, there's no way it was him._ You desperately tried to calm your nerves. You are alive that's the only thing that matters.

Turning around the corner without slowing down you collided with someone.

"Y/N there you are", Elena deadpanned, a confused look plastered on her face as she inspected your appearance. "Please enlighten me."

Grabbing her slender shoulders to steady yourself you shook her back and forth. Still out of breath you uttered: "No time for explanation. I need new clothes"

"Wh-" You let her go and peered around the corridor. No one was listening. Good.

"I just demolished a car. Maybe even the presidents."

"Wait in the bathroom, I got gym clothes in my purse", she commanded quickly, disappearing behind the corner.

Pushing open the door to the toilets you made your way to the sink. Splashing cold water into your face you tried to calm down. This is bad. Your hands were shaking, not able to grab the paper towels to dry your skin properly. You wanted to throw up but your stomach was empty.

The door slammed against the wall, revealing your friend with a bag in her hands. She pushed you inside the stall.

"Get changed quickly."

After squeezing yourself into Elenas small leggins and shirt you stepped out, thankful that she still hit the gym. Maybe the clothes did not fit well, but you still felt relieved. Pulling down the hairtie you let your hair fall over your shoulders, covering up your face. Pushing the green suit into the plastic bag, hoping no one would suspect anything, you ran towards your office as fast as you could.

The door flew open, all heads turning towards you at the same time, looks now focused on you.

"Good morning. I am sorry for the delay!", you bend down, hiding the evidence of your outrage behind your back. "I had a little issue to take care of."

Mr. Satò nodded, getting flustered as he inspected your unusual tight outfit thoroughly. Clearing his throat he greeted you.

"Miss Y/LN, perfect timing", he smiled and stood up, handing you a blue folder. “Your part of the project. Congratulations, it's one of the most important ones. I expect an excellent job from you as always."

He turned to the rest again, explaining further informations about the new game.

Taking the seat next to him you opened the file, getting a hint of what awaits you. Giving him the side-eye you tried your best to resist the urge to strike this thing over his bald head. The first monster you had the honour to design and create a model of was no other than the deep-eyes white dragon. Scanning the pages further you freaked out internally. Those where a few of the most popular monsters, including the presidents favourites.

"The deadline is not decided yet, but I recommend you to start immediately. Time is short. Any questions?"

Blocking out the voices you choose not to listen. Other things occupied your mind. For example the fear of getting fired.

After all the questions were answered the conference table cleared. You still sat there, staring abesent-minded into the void. Noticing the presence of someone next to you you looked up.

"Not your day, huh?"

"I guess you can say that again", shielding your face with your hands you groaned.

"Let me see", Elena grabbed the folder, roaming around the room while flipping through the pages. With a swift motion she tossed it across the conference table.

"You're fucked."

"Thanks for your supporting words. I appreciate it."

"Come on, you can do it. You're one of the best so don't be bitter about it."

Ignoring her remark you rose, making your way to your desk. The redhead followed.

"Wich part you got?", you asked as you sat down, slapping the folder on the table. Your fingertips moved over the pages quickly, trying to filter as much information as possible. 

"Leveldesign. Backrounds. Easy stuff", she informed you, her hands propped on the back of your chair, looking over your shoulder.

The words were printed out way too small, your vision became blurry again and again. What was with this company!? Were they trying to safe the planet out of a sudden by saving paper? Rubbing your eyes with your palms you tried to get a grip. You should make the best out of it. Even if it's hard, since you already knew you were screwed.

"Maybe I should confess and get fired. At least I won't have to do this shit anymore", with a quick motion you fired the documents off your table. Head laying on the table top, face nestled into your elbow you attempted to hide your tears.

"Stop it. No one except us knows it was you. How come you got in this situation anyway?" Elena bent down, picking up the files, placing them back on your desk calmly.

"My phone was dead, I overslept, my car didn't turn on", listing all the trouble you had this morning, anger rose within you with every word. Your head shot up.

" _Then someone decided to almost run me over_ ", you spat, voice dripping of venom.

Elena patted your back softly as she leaned forward. "Maybe we should drop the subject, someone might eavesdrop on us", she whispered into your ear, nodding towards Dereck. He always listened to your conversations.

You sighed. Taking Mr. Satòs advice to heart you started to elaborate right away. Preparation was important, rushing made no sense. It would only add additional work.

After 3 hours your head felt like mush, overloaded with ideas and concerns, leading nowhere. Grabbing your purse you made your way to the door, stopping at Elenas desk.

"I need a coffee. You too?"

"Sure. And a cookie please", she smiled at you, exhausted. The start of a new project was always draining everyone's energy.

The small coffee shop was located across the street. An unsettling feeling spread in your stomach as you set a foot on the concrete where you nearly got run over. Entering the shop little bells rang over your head, the pleasant smell of coffee welcoming you. The place was warm and cozy, filled to the brim with people as usual. After placing your order you waited, begging for this day to pass quickly.

You noticed your reflection in the big windows. You were a mess. Maybe you should just have stayed in bed this morning.

"Excuse me Miss, your coffee is ready", the old lady behind the counter informed you, holding out the cardboard tray with a genuine smile. Once you thanked her you made your way to the office again, the weight of the events still pressing on your shoulders. You not only looked like garbage, you also felt like it.

Strolling through the lobby you hoped that you wouldn't attract the receptionists' attention. After you two wore the same outfit once the tension between you got really weird. Seeing you dressed like this would please her endlessly. You wouldn't grant her this victory.

Tapping your foot nervously against the marble floor you waited for the elevator. After what felt like years it finally arrived. You stepped inside ignoring everyone around you. To your dismay the lift stopped nearly every level, tons of people got in and out until only you where left. Why does this company only have one elevator for employees?

The heavy doors were about to close again as a hand reached through, pulling them open again. Your stomach clenched.

"I don't care what it takes, I need my car this evening", Seto Kaiba groaled into his phone while stepping inside without even paying attention to you. Even tough the whole cabin was empty, he still decided to stand right next to you. The familiar scent of this cologne reached your nose. He smelled good. Meanwhile you smelled like sweat and deodorant. Awkward.

Standing so close to him made you feel insecure. Tucking at the hem of the tight shirt you tried to hide your embarassment, teeth picking at your bottom lip nervously. The taste of iron spread in your mouth. If someone out of all people shouldn't see you like this, it was the president himself. Especially after you damaged his car and told him to fuck off.

"Are you deaf? _This evening."_ \- "And make sure that nuisance gets fired." - "How hard can it be? There are not a lot of dorks running around this company in a green track suit."

All the color vanished from your face, leaving it pale like chalk. You gulped. He was talking about you. Thousand scenarios ran through your mind, one worse than the other. Maybe if you crawl to his feet and kiss his shiny boots he will forgive you.

Your thoughts were interrupted as he eyed you from top to bottom with an arrogant glare, one corner of his mouth rising in amusement.

"Nice outfit", he remarked sarcastically, stealing one coffee from the tray as he left the elevator.

Your feet moved on their own, face blank, feeling dead inside. Finally arriving in your office again you brushed past Elena, letting the tray fall onto her desk without caution.

"Thanks", she furrowed her brow, "where's yours?"

"Already finished", you lied indifferent. "Where's the gamble list?"

Elena pointed over her shoulder at the bulletin board on the other side of the room without taking her eyes of her work. You dragged yourself across the area, stopping in front of the new list, scanning the names. Grabbing a pen you put a single stroke on the paper.

Right behind your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter quite fast bc I really wanna start with the actual plot. Sorry if the chapters were too short! The next one will be longer. I promise.  
> Hope you enjoy! (T-T)y


	4. Charity before chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had some plans for the evening, but accompanying Seto Kaiba to a charity event wasn't one of them. But as always you had to make the best of it, if you wanted or not.

"Hey Arnold Schwarzenegger, never knew you worked for Kaiba Corp!"

Everyone laughed at your remark as you stepped into the circle of co-workers. Ben pouted, clearly not amused, standing there in his hideous black leather jacket and overdramatic sunglasses.

"Is that was a midlife crisis looks like?" If yes you didn't want one.

"Stop laughing human", he groaled, squating down, imitating the terminator poorly. He ripped the sunglasses of his face dramaticly. "I'll be back."

"I am going to piss my pants", Haruka wheezed, whiping away tears that had started to form at the corner of her eyes.

The room was filled with laughter. Everybody made fun of Ben, including himself, acting like children. Except for one. Elena leaned with her hips against a desk, arms crossed, thinking about something. You could literally see smoke coming out of her ears.

"I still don't get why he had to kill Sarah Connor" she interrupted the banter.

"Even tough I am highly offended that you even have to ask such a stupid question, I will enlighten you, look he-", Ben began but she interupted him.

"No I get it but why Sarah Connor? Couldn't they choose like -, Britney Spears instead?"

Everyone looked at her, highly confused by her statement.

"What does Britney Spears have to do with it I-"

"Well they both did music so-"

"IT'S NOT SARAH CONNOR THE SINGER ELENA!"

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME I NEVER SAW TRANSFORMERS!"

"IT'S TERMINATOR YOU UNCULTURED SWINE!"

"Delivery~", Aoi chanted, interrupting the dispute. Strutting over to your circle the small woman started to toss around envelopes carelessly, expecting you to catch them.

"Who's it from?", the redhead asked curiously, tearing the paper open within the blink of an eye.

"From Sarah with love."

Silent stares. Thunderous laughter broke the silence.

" _I hate all of you_."

  
  


Walking to your desk you unfolded the letter, skimming over the text. It was an invitation to a charity event at the city's orphanage. This evening. Free food, drinks, stage events, well and good..... Your eyes stopped at the entrance fee. 130.000 Yen! There's no way you could afford that. Into the bin it goes.

Work went suprisingly well, you actually managed to delevope a fitting schedule, letting you focus on one thing at a time. The whole car thing fell into oblivion, no one mentioned it again. Rumours spread through the company, but after a week no one talked about it anymore. It got uninteresting since Mr. Kaiba could buy 1000 new cars.

You spent up to 10 hours at work, being the perfectionist you are. With every project you wanted to surpass yourself, striving for perfection, creating something no one expected. Working till it's dark outside, noticing how the building cleared (well except for the programmers, they were nocturnal), kinda soothed your soul. You felt like you belonged, like you are needed.

**8 PM**

Elena packed her bag.

"Alright, I am heading to the gym", she exclaimed, a yawn excaping her mouth. "Don't overwork yourself, you hear me?"

You nodded, still concentrating on the 3D model on your monitor. Her heels echoed in the corridor, the clacking fainted with every step she took until the sound disappeared into the darkness.

**9 PM**

Modelling was hell. You started with the blue eyes white dragon, fucking up the whole porportions for the 10th time. You leaned back in your chair, puffing up your cheeks, arms propped on top of your head. Maybe it's time leave too. Packing your things you noticed foot steps in the corridor. They were fast, getting louder with every moment. Shrugging you thought nothing of it. You weren't the only one in the building after all. Or maybe it was the beginning of a trashy horror movie, starring you as the protagonist?

"You!", someone shouted agressively. Jumping up in terror you turned around, being greeted by the cold aura radiating from the president. _Great, you already found out who's the antagonist_. Dressed in a white suit, blue dress shirt and tie he stood in front of you, a paper bag in his hand.

"What's your shoe size?", he barked.

Does he have a secret foot fetish no one knew of?

"Uhm, 7,5", you replied reluctantly, not sure where this conversation is going. Not sure if you would like him to ask for foot pics. Not sure of you would actually deny....

"I am waiting outside. You have 5 minutes." Shoving the bag into your lap firmly, he turned on his heels sharply and stormed off.

Looking inside carefully your breath hitched. It was a dress, by the touch of it must have been unaffordable. Lifting it up you held it in front of you to get a look at all it's glory. _Oh no this would never fit_.

In the bathroom stall you had a deja vu. Sqeezing into clothes that don't belonged to you became a hobby of yours.

The dress was cute, no doubt, but boy, it was not made for you.

Lace covered your breast in a heart-shaped cleavage, barely holding them up. Of course it had to be strapless. You couldn't imagine something more useless. Pushing the straps of your bra beneath the fabric, you cursed. The garment was way too tight, constricting your movements. After tying a huge bow around your waist you patted the sturdy fabric that sticked out at your hips, forming a shelter around your legs, all the layers fell into nice pleats.

It looked amazing. But definitly not on you. The white dress merged with your pale skin, making you look like a rich ghost, haunting your rich husband and his new affair. Hoping that your boobs won't fall out you bend over, slipping into the silver high heels, covered in gemstones.

Already 10 minutes passed. Inspecting your look in the mirror you tried to fix your hair and make-up with the tools your purse offered. Rushing to the entrance you gulped as you saw him. He leaned against his car, legs crossed, one hand in his pocket while the other hold his phone to his ear. How can a human being be that attractive? _Is he even human tho_? As you approached he hung up.

He ripped the door open. "Get in. I don't have time." You bit your lip as you hesitated. You're about to get in your boss' car, and you didn't even know where he was taking you. Maybe he is going to kidnap you, locking you up in his basement. Forcing you to work 24/7. What a nightmare.

"Are you deaf?"

Mumbling sorry you followed his instruction without contradicting. After closing the door he seated himself behind the steering wheel, starting the car effortlessly. Oh how this must feel. Meanwhile you had an existential crisis twice a day.

"May I ask something?", you asked politely.

He ignored you, gaze focused on the street.

"Where are you taking me and why do I have to wear this dress?”

"Are you dense?", he spat, still not looking at you.

What's with his counter questions.

"The charity event", he broke the awkward silence, visibly annoyed at you. "My escort has canceled last minute."

"You can't go there alone?"

"No."

Realizing that was all the smalltalk you would get you looked out of the window. Your fingers brushed through your hair as you exhaled deeply. Concentraiting on the buldings you passed by you tried to remember where the orphanage is located, and how long it would take to get there. _What you got yourself into again_?

Leaving the downtown area you were suddenly pressed into the car seat.

Turning your head, startled by the acceleration, you looked at Kaiba in horror. He was speeding like a maniac, only one hand loosely on top of the steering wheel. The other one was angled on the open window, fingers supporting the side of his head, wind blowing through his hair. The street lights flashed over his handsome features, lighting up his form in various colors. It was mesmerizing. You couldn't take your eyes of him.

Oddly you found driving men extremly sexy. The way their arms tensed while shifting, their focused gaze, strong fingers gripping the wheel tightly....

You flew forward, held back by the seat belt before your head banged against the side window.

HE IS GOING TO KILL YOU WITH HIS CAR THE SECOND TIME!

He hit the brakes, drifting at the crossing, wheels spinning, proceeding to speed up into another direction immediately. You felt nauseous.

"Excuse me, can you please slow down?" _Or drive actually like a normal citizen_?

"No."

After more turbulences you reached the destination without throwing up.

"Don't attract attention", he commanded as you walked towards the building. Looking up and down on your form he added: “And try to look decent.”

You snorted. The nerve. He may be rich and goodlooking but boy - he is an asshole.

The orphanage looked way different than normal. A huge stage was build on the plot, hundreds of table sets in front of it. The property was way bigger than you remembered.

"Mr. Kaiba! What a pleasant suprise!", someone beamed from the side. It was a young handsome man, shaking the presidents hand profusely. "You missed the reception!"

"I had to take care of a few things."

The man chuckled. “Busy as always! The others are already waiting for you. This way”, he led you two to a table where people sat at already. They all looked at you like predators eyeing their prey, licking their fangs hungrily. Their stares made you nervous as hell, leading to you forget formalities. So you waved like a child, ready to jump in a hole and never come out again. It was like meeting your boyfriends friends for the first time. Or even worse, his parents. Most of them looked much older than you anyway.

"Kaiba!", one of the elder rose, enclosing the presidents hands within his. "We thought you wouldn't come."

"You think so poorly of me?" _Well he's not wrong_.

Your boss pulled your chair towards him, looking at you expectantly, but you didn't get what he wanted from you. You looked at him then at the chair, confused.

"Sit down", he groaled through gritted teeth.

"Oh", you gasped, stepping in front of the chair stupidly. Sitting down carefully, not bending forward too much, scared to flash your breasts, you felt heat rise up your cheeks. Men never did that to you. Gentleman were rare. Even tough it wasn't sincere, you still appreciated it.

Suddenly he pushed the chair way to close to the desk, definitely on purpose, nearly breaking your ribs. You shot him a glare but he ignored you. _Gentleman my ass_.

Taking the seat next to you he sighed, lean fingers running through his hair. A young waitress stumbled to your table in an instant, nearly tipping over all the drinks on her tray.

"Drinks?", she flashed her perfect smile at the man next to you, only paying attention to him. Before he could open his mouth the woman next you yelled into your ear with a shrill voice, startling you.

"Wine please!"

"But you still have a full glass in front of y-"

"Shut up", the older woman dismissed her husband(?). Looking like a kicked puppy he fell silent.

The servant didn't aknowledge her though, she was still focused on Kaiba, setting a glass of whisky in front of him in a flirty manner. Her breasts were only centimeters away from his face. You supressed a laugh as he recoiled, brow furrowed in annoyance and disgust.

Content with herself the waitress proceeded to stroll around the table, setting your drinks on the table one after another. Of course not as enthusiastic as she did with Kaiba's. The woman next to you received her drink last.

"Lil' bitch", she muttered under her breath, her thick lips taking a sip from the red liquid, pink lipstick staining the glass. She had long, thick blonde hair, obviously extensions, and her face was plastered with make up. But it kinda looked good. It suited her in an odd way.

As she noticed your stare she choked and set her drink down. “Darling, how rude, I didn't even introduce myself!” Her hotpink manicured fingers brushed over your bare shoulder, making you shiver as she moved closer with her chair. _Privacy who_?

"Pam. And you must be Kaibas new escort!"

"No", shaking your head you negated. "I am just an employee", you explained, an awkward smile plastered on your face. Hopefully she won't judge you, labeling you as a golddigger.

The older woman just shrugged. "That's fine with me, as long as the white haired bitch won't bother me." She gulped down her wine in one go.

"W- White haired bitch?"

"Kaibas fiancee, well they are not engaged _yet_ but rumours said they will be in the near future."

"Oh." What was that? Did you actually feel disappointed?

"She's awful. I _hate_ her. She always talks trash about be and my tits. Well, little does she know that I can kill her with my two friends right here." Her hands grabbed her breasts in a provocative manner, pushing them up and down.

You laughed. This woman was straight up sympathetic.

"By the way, if you want to your tits done I can hand you the business card of my doctor. Not that you need it", her look wandered to your cleavage, mesmerized for a few seconds before she snapped out of her little daydream. "He is amazing. He also did my lips." She leaned forward, her forehead nearly touching yours. "And not only the ones on my face."

You choked on your drink, coughing uncontrollably. Slapping your back the excused herself: "Sorry, too much information?"

Clearing your throat you nodded while wiping away some tears.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead", she propped her chin on her palm, eyeing you expectantly.

"Who are all these people?"

"This old man there", she pointed at the men a few chairs away from you. "That's my hubby, Gansley. Next to him sits Maximillian Pegasus. Isn't he handsome?" _No_ , you thought. _Not all all_. "He and Seto don't really get along, but business is more important I guess. I mean, he invented the game after all. Next to Kaiba is his right hand man, Roland. The others are not really important, just some bootlickers an-"

The screeching of a microphone interrupted your conversation.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you to each and every one of you for being here with us today. We are pleased to be able to welcome those of you that have been with us for years now as well as those of you who are new-"

The speech was long, but you couldn't hear anything over Pams babbling. She reminded you of Elena. They would be best friends. If they won't talk each other to death.

The man retreated from the stage, making space for a beautiful singer. She sounded like a sirene, enchanting the crowd with her seductive whisper.

Except Pam, she chose not to listen.

"You said you're working for Seto. Are you his assistant?"

There goes wine glass #2.

"No. I am a game artist."

"So your place is _not_ below his desk?"

"No Pam. That's not how it works."

"Well, it worked for me."

You choked again. Maybe you should strop drinking while she talked. But by that means you would die of thirst.

"I am just kidding. You know, people always think I am just a stupid barbie but let me tell you something", she propped her arms on the table, brows raised. "I am a powerful woman, and I made it. My husband is rich as hell, providing me everything I desire. Bathing in champagne, driving expensive cars, living in a mansion- and when I get tired of it, I just leave."

She was right. Her self-confidence impressed you, increasing your admiration for her. You always aspired to be this unbothered about others opinions, but you just couldn't stop overthinking.

Throughout the evening you were glad that you met Pam. She was your only anchor in this pile of rich people. Well, she was apparently the only person that wanted to talk with you. The others at the table ignored you, only conversing with Kaiba. They were talking about businness stuff you had no clue of. Pundering the buffett with your new friend you couldn't ignore the feeling of being out of place. Everyone just ate a few crumbs, making you look like a glutton. Looking over to Pam made you feel instantly better as you watched her piling up finger food skillfully on the tiny plate. It obviously wasn't her first time. You laughed at her, but he just shrugged her shoulder. "What? It's free."

Your face propped in your hands you looked into the distance abesent-minded. The man on the stage told a few funny stories you guessed, since the crowd laughed now and then, but you didn't feel the need to listen. Nor did you actually unterstood what he was joking about, must have been rich people humor. This whole charity thing was obviously an excuse for the weatlhy to act out. Enjoying themselves instead of donating simply out of generosity.

"Wanna take a look at the silent auction? My ass starts to hurt."

"Sure", you agreed, not sure what exactly she meant but it sounded way better than the comedy show. You two rose, leaving the table of men behind. Your boss looked at you but didn't say a word. You guessed it was okay to leave then. More and more people gathered throughout the evening, making it hard to move, but Pam just rammed her way through without regard to losses. She must be Elenas lost twin sister, you were sure of that.

A little of was an exhibition, children's paintings exposed in glass cabinets with small numbers attached to them. Sadness dwelled up in your heart. Children always drew their familys, stick figures next so each other holding hands under a smiling sun. But those were different. They were sad.

"This one is pretty", Pam pointed towards a black and white portrait, her face nearly touching the glass, her sharp fingernails scratching over the surface. "This kid must be much older. And much more talented."

"Pam those are children", you exclaimed in a high pitched voice, shook by her insensitive statement.

"I know just sayin'", she rolled her eyes at you. "Maybe I should bid on it."

"Pam!", a young tall man with wild black hair stopped next to her, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. Her reaction was slow due to the six glasses of wine.

"Mokuba! I didn't know you were here", she pressed his head down against her bosom, almost choking him.

"I just arrived. Where's my brother?", freeing himself out of her grasp he tucked at his white jacket.

Grabbing his shoulders she spun him around. "You see the bar right there? When you turn left-"

While Pam guided him you sipped at your cocktail, examining the paintings again.

"Who was that?"

"You don't know? That's Mokuba, Setos brother."

"I knew he has a brother but I only saw old pictures. He grew. A lot." It was true. You once saw old pictures on the internet as you researched Kaiba Corp for your application. He was quite small back than but now he towered easily above Pam.

"Yeah, puperty hit him like a train."

"Their parents are not here?" Maybe it was a bit risky to ask such personal questions, but you couldn't resist. Pam made it too easy.

"Gozaburo wouldn't dare to enter this place", the blonde huffed. "He knows that Seto would end him. It would only cause unnecessary drama."

"They don't seem to get along", you pushed the topic further.

"Well, he wasn't always the best stepfather-"

"Stepfather?" Suprised by her statement your eyes widened.

"Oh, you didn't know? Seto was an orphan an-"

"Pam", a familiar dark voice boomed behind you. You felt someone press against your back. "That's enough."

  
  


The screen of your phone lit up. Already 1 AM. You actually had to admit that you had way more fun than expected, but you were getting sleepy. The awkward encounter earlier still lingered in your mind. He was mad at you, justifiably. You disrespected his privacy, questioning Pam about his past without his consent.

"You okay?", a gentle voice whispered to you, hot breath tickling against your ear. Looking to the side without moving your head you glared into cold blue eyes.

"Yeah, I am just tired", you dismissed him harshly. His arm lay against the back of your chair, the closeness made you uncomfortable. Sitting on the edge of the stool you tried to escape his embrace. His sudden mood change threw you off guard. But you figured out why, looking through his act effortlessly. He couldn't attend this event alone because he needed a woman to chase away all the other female admirers. Everytime someone tried to flirt with him he groped you, indicating that you were his escort. It got on your nerves quickly.

Okay, maybe you didn't found out on your own after all, Pam dropped some hints occasionally. You took his gestures as an attempt to be polite. How foolish of you. The more you thought about it the more it made you feel stupid and more so naive.

"No time to be tired darling!", said woman interrupted, putting down two huge cocktails in front of you. "The evening only began!"

Since he made no move to leave soon, you decided to enhance your friendship with your new idol. Standing up, cocktail in your hand you walked with her towards the stage, not caring that he called your name. _Hopefully the fangirls will eat him alive_.

A life band was playing, switching from the classic (cough, boring, cough) music to something more modern. People were dancing, enjoying themselves, cleary intoxicated. This was like an open air party, but more opulent. You could get used to it.

More time passed and more cocktails found their way into your hands. Pam could hold her liquor for sure, you were impressed.

Looking through the crowd you noticed Kaiba talking with a beautiful woman. Her long black hair cascaded over her back, covering her olive skin. The beige dress and golden accessoired made her look like an egyptian goddess. _Wow, your eye sight is phenomenal, what's in this drinks?_ Pam noticed your stare, following it's direction.

"That's Ishizu Ishtar. She's hot right?", the older woman declared behind you, even though you didn't ask her to.

"Sure", you muttered as you observed the couple. He smiled. He actually smiled. You were sure he wasn't capable of that.

"No need to be jealous", poking her tongue she teased, her arms on your waist, but you ignored her.

"Are we here to talk or to party?"

As you two made your way back to the table where the men still talked about _very important stuff_. To your satisfaction the beautiful bitch was gone.

Pam was ready to sit down but her chair tilted dangerously. “Oh Jesus”, she exclaimed, nearly falling over, her legs waddling like pudding. You two giggled like teenagers, obviously to the discontent of your companions. You threw your head back, causing you to loose balance and slam on your chair.

"I think it's time to leave." The man you remembered was named Gansley made his way to his wife, pulling her up into his arms. "Before someone makes a fool of herself. Again."

Still giggling you tried to get up, but you moved way too fast. Your vision went black and you fell forward, hands meeting the table with force. Glass clinked, wetness gathered around your palms. Coming to your senses you realized that you knocked over some drinks. Nervously you attempted to put them back up, without sucess.

Kaiba cursed next to you, hands liftet in the air. He looked down. Craning your neck towards him you noticed a _red_ stain on his _white_ pants.

 _Oh no_.

Grabbing a napkin you started to wipe his pants not so gracefully. You rubbed his crotch firmly, unaware of what you were doing, until his hand enclosed your tiny wrist, pushing you away.

Heat rose to your cheeks.

"I- I am sorry I-"

"We are leaving. _Now_ ", Kaiba announced over Pams hysterical laugh.

The walk to the car was silent. To your suprise he adjusted his walking speed to yours. Reaching the car you got in swiftly as he opened the door for you, happy that this night was finally over.

"You drank", you declared as he seated next to you, still tipsy.

"One glass. 5 hours ago." Maybe he was right. And maybe you should just keep your mouth shut. Nothing bright came out anyway.

The engine roared, the car starting moving abruptly.

Silence.

How are you going to tell Elena about this? It felt like a weird fever dream, as if it didn't happen. What did he expect from you? Keeping this whole evening to yourself? Or maybe he's going to fire you, since you groped him. _But he did that with you the whole evening right_? So you two are even now.

"Where do you live?"

He startled you out of your little daydream.

"Umm, you can drop me off at the company, I don't live far away from it", not wanting him to know where you life, you tried to excuse yourself. Also your car was still parked there.

"Don't be a fool. I am driving you home."

Defeated you told him your adress, explaining him where and when he has to turn.

The streets were empty as you got out of his car, standing in the cold you waited for him to say something. After minutes passed you sighed. Defeated.

"Good night", you deadpanned, "and thanks for the ride." He just pierced you with his moody glare, his mouth still shut. Tired of his shit you closed the door way more violent than intended. _Fuck him_.

Climbing up the stairs you tried to stay awake, weariness washed over you by the thought of your cozy bed within reach. Entering the flat you pushed of the expensive shoes and peeled yourself out of the dress, leaving it on the floor. Falling face first into the soft cussions of your bed you screamed. The pillows muted most of it.

Your fingers tapped high speed over your phone screen.

**Y/N - 4:22 AM - I have to tell you sth  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Kisara the hoe. Deal with it, I had to add an counterpart after all xD  
> This chapter took way less time than I imagined and I am excited to start the next one soon. Kaiba is still really distanced towards the reader but I can assure you, that will change ;) Maybe in chapter 20 hahaahhahaa just kiddin  
> Hope you enjoy (T-T)y


	5. Dance with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will you learn -  
> when will you learn that your actions have consequences

Without sleep, motivation or a will to live you dragged your ass to work, eyebags visible from a fair distance. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillows, but the same nightmares haunted you until sunrise. Either Pam's breasts were suffocating you or Kaibas crotch inflated like a balloon until the fabric bursted and colorful confetti pierced your eyes out, blood splashing everywhere. You tried to shake the disturbing images out of your head but without success. Damn him and his white pimp suit.

On your way to work you stopped by the small coffee shop across from KC. You also took the dress to a dry cleaner a few blocks away beforehand. Sure you could have washed it yourself, but you didn't want to take the risk of ruining the fabric. And let's be real, you could never repay him for that expensive piece of clothing. At least not with money. Sitting in his basement for the rest of your life was no option. As you crossed the street you gulped down two big coffees, burning your tongue at least ten times. This is going to be a long day, so you had to be prepared. Prepared for the pain. The blues eyes white dragon is already waiting, ready to sweeten your morning. And evening. And whole week if you keep fucking up. With the third coffee in your hand you entered the office. It was unsual quiet. _Way too quiet_.

A bunch of people hovered over a monitor, including Elena.

"Good morning?", you asked into the room, trying to get your co-workers attention. As no one reacted you stepped closer carefully, standing on your tip toes to peer over Derecks broad shoulders.

 _Oh no_.

It was a news website. A huge picture of you on the display. Piss drunk. And it looked like you touched up dear Mr. Kaiba quite extensively. Heat spread on your cheeks. Not even of embarassement, but more of guilt. You not only made yourself look like a total moron, but the president too. Also you didn't tell Elena about it. She's going to kill you with her bare hands.

Remembering the incident you noticed how wrong this snapshot looked. Kaiba just sat there, looking down at your cleavage as you leaned over his crotch with a stupid smile plastered on your face, your eyes widened in horror. Because of the angle the photo was taken the napkin in your hand was not visible. It straight up looked like you gave him a handjob in front off all the people. _Extra, extra read all about. CEO of one of the biggest companys enjoys outdoor sex._

You looked like a total psychopath! To your satisfaction the photographer also captured Pams beauty, hanging like a wet sock in her husbands arms.

"It's not what it looks like", you broke the silence, heads turning towards you in an instant. Dereck gave you an uppercut with his shoulder, apologizing before the stared at you like he saw a ghost. Rubbing your chin you tried to get rid of the stinging pain, handing him your coffee cup that spilled in the progress.

Elena went ahead to laugh her ass off as she clapped her hands like a seal. "Oh gurl, they did you dirty."

"What does it look like to you then?", Ben asked with a smug grin as he turned to you with his chair like a mafia boss.

"Unholy activites?" His laugh echoed in the huge room, he patted your shoulder while he brushed pass you.

"Well I guess someone gets promoted soon", Haruka remarked harshly from the side, shooting you a look of disgust.

"No I-"

"I never thought out of all the women here, it would be _you_ to do that", Dereck declared with a hint of disappointment in his voice, eyes still widened in shock. "I always thought you are a prude." Okay, rude.

"I didn't, listen-" Being under attack from all sides you closed your eyes in frustration, exhaling deeply.

"How is it being his little whore?", Haruka interfered, stepping between you and Dereck with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Maybe you should move your stuff under his desk. Need some knee pads?"

You gulped. Enough was enough.

"Listen, I am trying to explain myself-", you began for the third time with your voice slightly raised, getting interruped nevertheless.

"What? Are you dating? Do you think the likes you?" Her nose nearly touched yours, bad breath stinging in your nose. "Do you really think he would fall for an ugly duckling like you?"

"What if he did?", you simply suggested, head tilted to the side, curious of her respond. The question threw her off guard, her mouth stood open but she remained silent.

"And by the way, everyone knows you slept with Mr. Sató so fuck all the way off."

"HOW DARE YOU I NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM!", Seto Kaiba fangirl #1 screeched, finally finding her voice again as she cringed away.

"Yes you did", finger drilling in to her collar bone you failed to remain calm. You forced her to back away, cornering her like a predator. You were ready to shred her to pieces.

"NO I DIDN'T!" She slapped your hand away. 

"Should I ask him?" Strutting over to the phone on Ben's desk you pretended to dial his number. Your face must have looked like on the picture. Psychopathic.

"STOP IT", she jolted forward, her hands wrapping around yours. The phone was about to get crushed by all the pressure. The device was brutally pulled back and forth between you two, swearwords filling the space.

"LET GO!"

"NO YOU LET GO!"

"LET GO WHORE!"

That was enough, enough fuel to awaken your inner hulk.

"DON'T TRY ME HOE!"

Gathering your strength you spun around, flinging Haruka forward brutally to capture her arms under your armpit. Your hips pushed back, nearly ripping her arms off as you tried to free the phone from her grasp, but this bitch was stubborn. Knuckles already turned white, red scratch marks decorated your arms. There was no way she was going to let go.

Drastic times call for drastic measures.

Sinking your teeth into her skin she screamed, her head flew forward, giving you a harsh head nut.

"Is he big though?", someone called calmy over the fight.

Halting in your uncomfortable position you two faced Elena in disbelieve. She just shrugged.

"What?", she spat. "I really wanna know...."

"WHO CARES?" Haruka and you screeched in unision.

Elena pointed a finger at herself, still waiting for an answer.

"Alright girls, let's get back to work should we?", Ben chimed in, seperating you from your co-worker. Unwillingly you let go of the brunette, hissing at her for the last time. Haruka tried to regain her composure, her nose high in the sky as she retreated. Not moving you squinted your eyes at her, planning your ambush but someone gripped your shoulder. The tall man cleared his throat, waiting for you to hand him back his phone. No one else seemed to care for your banter. Everyone went back to work silently.

You huffed. Still in rage you made your way to your desk. Elena followed you like a puppy.

"So you wanna tell me what happened or not?" the redhead took a seat on the edge of your desk, sipping on her coffee patiently.

"I spilled something on his pants."

"Thanks captain obvious. No like, why were you there? With him?"

"Because my feet are 8,5." Her face turned blank, confused by your statement.

"Does he have a foot fetish?"

"I don't know. And to be honest I don't want to know."

"You spend a whole night with him and you gathered no information about him? That's ridiculous. Ridiculously stupid. I thought you were more ambitious."

Of course she was disappointed. Certainly she anticipated some naughty secrets and sexy details about your encounter, but the evening wasn't anything like that. Remaining silent you couldn't decide if you should tell her or not. But she was your best friend after all, right?

"Well, actually I have..."

Elena raised a brow, curious at what you had to tell.

  
  


_"Pam”, the familiar dark voice boomed behind you. You felt someone press against your back._

" _That's enough."_

" _Oh Seto, what a pleasure to see you. I see the business meeting is over." Her voice was cold. The air shifted suddenly, thick enough for you to cut it with a knife.  
_

" _You ignored us the whole evening and now you want to talk? That's rude, even for you."_

" _Your husband asked for you", he declared coldly, ignoring her accusations._

" _What does he want?"_

" _How about you go and ask him." His jaw clenched visibly, but Pam didn't flinch under his intense glare._

_She still got the hint._

_Shooting you an apologetic smile she strutted past you towards Kaiba, hatred in her eyes as she brushed past him. Being alone with him made you uncomfortable. You could feel his gaze burning on your skin as you tried to avoid looking directly at him.  
_

" _Sorry for the interruption, I bet you wanted to snoop even more."_

" _I didn't mean to intrude", a lame ass excuse left your lips without a hint of sincerity.  
_

" _Well then maybe you shouldn't stick your nose in other peoples affairs."_

_There was no respond to that. You admitted that he catched you off guard, sensing your insecurity. Taking advantage of it._

" _Is it fun to snoop in other peoples pasts?" He stepped closer with a smug grin, anger hidden behind his eyes._

" _Did you find out what you wanted?" His body nearly touched yours._

" _I bet you can't wait to tell your little red haired friend about it." Taking a step back you tried to escape him, but your back hit the glass showcases._

_His face was now right in front of yours, his breath tickled your nose. You tried to avoid his gaze, but the blue orbs kept you captivated._

" _Tell her the heartbreaking story about the poor, poor-"_

_Paralyzed you kept your gaze straight forward as his cold cheek brushed against yours, lips right next to your ear. "-poor Seto Kaiba." A chill ran down your spine._

" _Unfortunately Pam couldn't tell me a lot. Maybe you should have given me ten more minutes." You didn't know where that confidence came from, but you've had it with his arrogant and daunting manner. You didn't ask him for all of this. You didn't ask him to bring you with him. You didn't ask for his attention._

" _What a shame." He stepped back, leaving you space to breath again._

_You didn't ask him to humiliate you._

" _I couldn't agree more."_

  
  


"Well, I heard that he was an orphan, but I never thought much about it." Elena grabbed her chin, lost in her thoughts.

"It wasn't proper of me to ask such personal questions about him. I bet he hates me know."

"No need to feel guilty. He kidnapped you, in a hideous dress to add so that's just fair. Also you can't change anything about it can you?" Her words didn't really comforted you, but she was right. The damage was done, you had to move on.

"Just make sure the fangirls won't get you", winking at you she started to laugh.

"Those bitches will catch me in a dark ally and kill me."

"Want my screwdriver?"

"Go. To. Work", you spat through gritted teeth, supressing your laughter.

It was hard to keep your mind of Kaiba, but having the blue eyes white dragon in front of you didn't help at all. You had to talk with him, but something in you wanted to avoid his presence at all costs. He made you nervous, overthinking all your words and moves.

  
  


" _Kaiba! Don't you want to introduce me to the ravishing lady by your side?"_

_Cringing inside at his compliment you tried to smile, just like Kaiba commanded you to._

" _Y/N L/N", you fake giggled while you held out your hand to the silver haired man. Instead of shaking it like anyone else he bent down, cupping your palm with his, pressing a gentle kiss on the back of your hand._

" _Maximillian Pegasus", he spoke, the touch of his lips still lingering on your skin. Gentle fingers glided over yours as he let go. "What a shame that I haven't had the pleasure to encounter your beauty earlier this evening. I never saw you before."_

" _I am not operating in these circels, this is just an exception."_

" _Oh, I wouldn't have guessed." A melodic laughter escaped his mouth. He was making fun of you. Well for that he should queue at the back. Apparently you were the comic relief for everyone here. It bothered you, the way he smiled rubbed you up the wrong way. His attention went back to Kaiba.  
_

" _What a sweet substitute for Kisara. I guess she couldn't come?"_

" _I think that's none of your business."_

" _It isn't, for now." You had no idea what he meant. Is this how rich people converse? Mysterious and broody?  
_

" _Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you Y/N", his dark brown eye pierced you, as if he tried to read your mind. Breath hitching your vision blurred. You weren't able to form words on your lips._

" _See you soon Kaiba-boy", Pegasus sang as he disappeared in the crowd._

Snapping back to reality you asked him outright: " _Who was that?"_ _His glance telling you the answer before he even opened his mouth._

" _None of my business?"_

" _You are a fast learner, I give you that." You couldn't believe your eyes as you noticed how the corner of his mouth rose for a quick second before his typical emotionless expression was back.  
_

  
  


You heart nearly jumped out of your chest as you approached the beautiful secretary. On the way here people mocked you, whispering rude comments behind your back. One guy even had the audactiy to signal suggestive motions towards you. Yeah, yeah, you sucked his cock. You got it.

The blonde peeked at you through half lidded eyes, chewing a gum with her mouth open. The loud smacking made you furious.

"How can I help you?" She lives for the job, you could feel that.

"I want to talk to Mr. Kaiba."

She held her finger up, indicating you to wait. A bubble formed in front of her mouth, popping while she tipped on her keyboard.

"Name?"

"Y/N L/N."

Her fingers rushed over the keys in high speed. You never saw someone who can write that fast, especially with such long nails. With two fingers pressed on her ear, she nodded.

"Go in."

"Just,- going in? Opening the door just like that?"

"That's how a door works I guess", she shrugged as she returned to her fashion magazine, smaking like a cow.

 _There we go_.

Opening the door slowly you peeked in, relieved that his focus was not on you. He didn't even look up as you approached with small steps. His office was huge. Everything was organised and clean, not a single speck of dust. A laptop was propped on his desk, even though he had a good functioning computer right in front of him. His fingers flew over the keyboard while a phone vibrated loudly on the table top, right on the edge, nearly falling down.

"Mr. Kaiba I-"

"Your business? I don't have time all day", he grunted, clearly bothered.

"The pictures. I am sorry." Fiddling with your nails you tried to hide your nervousness.

"Is that all?"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all." Taken aback you stood there, making the place look untidy. "Is there anything else?"

"No", you shook your head.

"Good. Get out."

Withouth hesitation you turned on your heels. That was odd. Perplexed you closed the huge door behind you, still not content with your feelings. You talked with him about it right? More or less. At least he said he doesn't care, so why should you? Lost in your thoughts your legs found their way to the elevator on their own. Your phone vibrated.

**DUKE – 10:14 AM – good morning sunshine :))**

**Y/N – 11:10 AM – Good morning**

**DUKE – 11:12 AM – just a good morning? sth wrong? :(**

**Y/N – 11:13 AM – It's not really morning and I don't want to talk about it....**

**DUKE – 11:15 – if u want to talk abt it you know where I m at ;)**

Rolling your eyes you made your way to continue your work. A smile still plastered on your face.

  
  


"I knew you would come. They all do."

"Make fun of me and I leave", you pouted, arms resting on your hips. "And stop with the dirty jokes."

Duke laughed behind the counter. "You are the first woman that asks me to stop."

Turning on your heels you sprinted towards entrance dramaticly. "Okay I am leaving."

"Come back."

"Fine." That was enough to persuade you to stay. Tossing away your bag you took a seat in a corner of the game shop. Since you visited him frequently you made this your personal area. You sighed.

"Are you going to tell me or you just wanna sulk around in the dark corner?"

"I don't know where to start?" You rubbed your face with your hands in frustration. Eyes still hurting from staring at the monitor for 8 hours.

"How about you start with the unflattering picture, which is - by the way - my new desktop backround."

You shot up and ran towards him, shoving him away as he tried to cover his monitor on the counter. He suddenly gave in and you fell forward, but he catched you. His arms hold you against him so you couldn't graps the mouse.

"They really did you dirty. And that dress", one of his fists went to his mouth as he bit the thin skin on his finger, supressing his laughter. That gave you room to move.

"Stop", you whined as you punched his chest softly.

"You should thank the photographer, your tits look really good on that one. Unlike you I am really grateful." He loosened his grasp and you freed yourself. Propping your head on your palms you looked into the empty store. It was already late – 9 PM – so it was really quiet.

"What did Kaiba do to you?"

"Nothing bad. He's just-" Thousand words ran through your mind, involving swear words that could describe him, but you couldn't choose one.

"An asshole?", Duke suggested.

"Yeah." Seems accurate.

"Wait, you said you know him right?"

"I had the honour to spend a lot of time with him, since he and Yugi had a thing going on."

"Something sexual?"

"No." He furrowed his brow. "At least I think so."

"How is he? You know, beside work?"

"He's actually not as bad as he acts. He's just coming from somewhere else. He- grew up with other priorities."

"Great now I snooping around in his privacy again."

"Again?"

You huffed. Time to explain the whole story the second time.

  
  


_Hot. It was straight up hot as you two stood next to a radiant heater. They were spread around the area to keep the guests warm. His hand caressed your back as he talked to some old men in front of you two. You catched one of them taking a glimpse at your cleavage now and then, not as sneaky as he thought. Being so close to Kaiba was weird. He pressed you with his arm against his side, as if it was a natural thing to do. It freaked you out. His smell, his touch and his sudden change irritated you to a point were you just accepted his loving gestures silently. You had to remind yourself that this was all just an act constantly. Just an act. There's nothing behind it. If it weren't you it would be some other girl from the company. You just had luck. Well, if you could call it that._

_Lost in your thought you didn't even noticed that the conversation died down, the men were gone, leaving you alone with the president. His hand was still placed on your waist as he looked down to you. His face still emotionless. Man this pissed you off. He must have mastered the art of hiding his emotions. Well not only hiding, also faking._

_"You don't look content."_

" _I am tired."_

" _I don't believe you."_

" _Well then don't."_

" _If something bothers you, speak. Now. Or stay silent and pull yourself together. We are not here for fun."_

" _You know I could tell you, but would it change something about it?"_

" _You won't find out if you remain silent."_

" _It would only cause a confrontation."_

" _If you feel comfortable giving in to everybody go on. But you won't make it far that way."_

" _Maybe I don't want to make it far. Maybe I just want my peace."_

" _You feel at peace now?"_

" _No because you bother me."_

" _I bother you. May I ask why?"_

" _Because you keep dragging me across this place like a puppet, touching me everywhere. I feel stupid in this stupid dress that doesn't fit, surrounded by rich people that mock me in every way possible. I hate it here. Pam is the only one that actually seems to like me. I thought this would be more fun." You regretted your sudden outburst but he asked for it._

" _Well then suggest something."_

" _Something what?"_

" _Fun."_

" _Dancing."_

" _What?"_

" _Let's dance." Out of spite you chose something you kew he wouldn't like.  
_

_He grunted in discontent, but still stretched his arm out for you to take. Maybe this was a mad idea but you didn't care. It was awkward between you two since the Pam incident. So you couldn't care less._

_The band was playing slow music, perfect. The soft melody filled the air as you stepped into the crowd of dancing pairs, bodys swaying around you to the soft rhythm. Suddenly you felt shy, scared to touch him. Noticing your unsureness he grabbed your tiny hand and placed it on his broad shoulder. You blushed. First you insisted to dance with him and now you act all bashful. How pathetic. He gently took your hand in his, his other found it's way to your waist. He is a good dancer. In contrast to you. You kept stepping on his feet. His glare darkened with eyery minute._

" _I thought since you asked me to dance you actually knew how to."_

" _It is not about the technique, it's about the enjoyment."_

" _You never danced before", he guessed correctly._

" _Not really." Not with a man._

_Luckily he dropped the topic and continued to lead you. You kept looking at your feet to avoid runining Kaibas shoes even more but without success._

" _Stop looking down."_

_Following his command your face shot up, meeting his. He looked tired. Running a company must be draining. Especially if he has to visit such events occasionally. You couldn't believe it. The one and only Seto Kaiba danced with you. All it took was to ask him._

_To your suprise he twirled you around, catching you with ease, pressing you against him as his hand moved to your lower back. Minutes felt like seconds as you gave in his warm embrace. You wished this moment would never end, but the music did to your disappointment. You two halted, still holding each other. A blush crept across your face. This was feeling way too intimate._

" _That's enough fun for today."_

_With that he let go off you, ready to make his way back to his business partners. He was way too fast so you lost him in the crowd. Great._

_You actually managed to make your way back to the table. Pam was gone, you wondered where she was, hoping she will come back soon. Time passed as you just stared at the tablecloth. Now and then woman approached Kaiba, but he dismissed them quickly to your entertainment. The 'lil' bitch' started attempt #2 as she bend down next to Kaiba, asking him if he wanted a drink. Without hesitation he leaned to you, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear, asking way too gentle: "You want something to drink?" He cleary imitated her._

" _Just water."_

_You were sure if she had the chance she would have spit into your drink._

_The screen of your phone lit up. Already 1 AM. You actually had to admit that you had way more fun than expected, but you were getting sleepy. The awkward encounter earlier still lingered in your mind. He was mad at you. You disrespected his privacy, questioning Pam about his past without his consent._

" _You okay?", a gentle voice whispered to you, hot breath tickling against your ear. Looking to the side without moving your head you were pierced by his cold blue eyes._

  
  


"Sounds fun to me if you ask."

"Well, it wasn't awful. It's just embarassing."

"Don't think too much into it. It won't happen again after all, right?" His hand rubbed your back.

"I guess.” You felt disappointed. He was right. It would never happen again. It would be best to forget it even happened. He wasn't your prince. And you weren't his princess.

"Coffee?" Your companion made his way to a small kitchen in the back. Tabelware clanked.

"Sure."

"With or without rum?", his voice echoed.

"DUKE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter so I hope you do too :3


	6. Apples and pears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work is really tough since the presentation is getting closer and closer. But who needs sleep anyway?

Massaging your temples you sighed. Dereck lectured everyone since hours now how hard his work is and why you should leave him alone. It was getting annoying. Your neck hurt like hell and you haven't eaten something since yesterday noon. You felt dizzy.

"But Dereck you have to help me out with this!", someone whined angrily next to him with a bulk of paperwork in his hands.

"No I don't! Don't you see I have my own problems here?" He gestured towards his perfectly clean desk. Silence. Ben looked at him in disbelieve, his face turning red of anger.

"No 'cause you're just whining the whole morning, staring at the same tab on your screen. At least move the mouse a few times to pretend that you actually do some work...."

"Alright, you know what?" How about I quit?", Dereck yelled and threw his hands in the air, since there was nothing he could push from his desk, before he stormed off towards the door dramaticly. You wondered if there was a hidden camera and all of you were just the cast of a stupid reality TV show without knowing. Kaiba surely sat in his big black leather chair watching all of you loosing your minds in amusement.

"Asshole", the other man muttered under his breath.

"Childish as always." Elena just huffed and picked up a pile of documents from Bens hands swiftly. She gestured towards her desk. "C'mon, let's get this ready as soon as possible."

~*~

"I will jump out of the window", the redhead exclaimed embittered, face flat on the desk in defeat. She didn't even care about her make-up smearing on the tabletop. This was getting serious.

"Don't, I need you."

"Hmpf." With her blank face now propped on her elbow she mustered you from the side, more likely the wall behind you. It creeped you out. She looked like a serial killer ready to stab you in the back when you are not looking.

"How is it going?"

"Good good", you mumbled, trying to persuade yourself into thinking that was the truth.

"Did you even sleep? Your eyebags are scaring me." You could tell her the same but you didn't dare. If she was sensitive about something that would be her appearance. Make-up smudged and hair messy she sat there, slurping her coffee loudly. The noise made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. As the warm liquid ran down her throat she looked peaceful, almost content with herself, a faint smile crossing her lips. A 180 degree turn since she had a mental breakdown nearly 5 minutes ago. The keyboard' keys were still scattered around her on the floor because she smashed it full force against the desk a few times. You wanted to laugh about it but you couldn't, you were too tired.

"Not really. Had to think of a way to fix this shit." Nodding towards the monitor you cursed yourself for going with the deep-eyes blue dragon as an example for the demonstration. To be honest all the choices you had were pretty shit, so you had to deal with it.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Elena asked while kicking keys playfully around the room. She was going crazy.

You shook your head, focused on your work again.

~*~

Coffee machine 3 : You 0

There were a lot of emotions inside of you right now, but the one that stood out the most was panic. As the tenth cup already ran over you searched for another one but there was none withing range. Cursing yourself you hustled towards the sink to get rid of the excess coffee before sprinting back to the machine again. All you wanted was two cups of freshly brewed coffee, but now the machine wouldn't stop and you had a huge problem. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck", you hissed, hot liquid running over your fingers, burning them. What made it even worse was the fact that the machine on your floor was out of order and you felt cocky enough to go the one in the upper level. Suddenly you had an idea. No coffee beans no coffee right?

Ripping open the container on the top immediately you took out the coffee beans. Maybe you should have thought about the idea before turning it into action. Now you stood there, one hand trying to catch the coffee before it spilled on the ground and the other one full with beans, not sure were to put them. _What have I done to deserve this?_

Picking up the trashcan you started to throw away the leftover beans, not even paying attention to the coffee covering the white tiles. You had to clean this mess up before someone noticed. To your satisfaction it actually worked and the liquid coming out of the machine started to slow down. Pushing the bin back into it's corner you started to wipe the floor with tissues you found in a drawer. So far so good.

"Want to explain what you are doing here?"

The sudden presence startled you, you haven't even noticed that someone entered the kitchen. Jumping up you turned your back to the coffee machine, hitting it with your back in the process, trying to hide your misdeed. Out of all people working here, why does it have to be _him_ to catch you in the act.

"Getting some coffee" Smiling without blame you grabbed the cup next to the sink, stretching uncomfortably to not move an inch away from your spot, holding it up as a proof.

"From the floor?"

Looking down you observed the brown puddle around your soles, beans swimming on top, as if you noticed it for the first time.

"Oh no, how did that happen?", you deadpanned, hand cupping your cheek in faked suprise as you looked him in the eyes. He met your gaze dead-on, clearly not amused.

All of a sudden something warm and wet ran down your legs, making your shiver. Turning around you searched for the source, even though you already had a bad feeling about it. Your eyes closed, teeth biting on your bottom lip. The first two times should have been a lesson, but as they say, all good things come in threes. Your behind was soaked in coffee, and even worse, you choose to wear a white skirt today, so it looked like you had diarrhea. Turning forward again you were greeted by a smug grin. The president arched one eye brow in amusement with his arms crossed, ready to listen to your apology.

"I am cleaning it up okay? Please don't fire me." You weren't the type to beg, but right know you just wanted to be able to pay your rent and buy a new skirt.

"Go ahead", he suggested playfuly, leaning casually against the counter, not even thinking about leaving.

He is going to watch you isn't he?

"Well then", grabbing more tissues you hold them in front of you as you kneeled down slowly, grinning mischievously, "observe."

You didn't even dare to imagine how ridiculous this must have looked, but you learned your lesson. Elena grabs the coffee, not you. Turning your back to Kaiba on purpose to avoid his gaze you went ahead to clean up the mess you created. His eyes burned holes into your neck, making you nervous and clumsy. But that shall be your punishment for not listening to Elena.

_"The coffee machine is broken."_

_"What? No way."_

_"Unfortunatley yes."_

_"There's one on the upper floors, right? Get some there."_

_"Are you crazy? No! That's dangerous."_

_"Don't make such a fuss it is just a freaking coffee machine!"_

_"No way. I rather die of thirst."_

_"Alright, then I am going."_

_"Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_"DoN't SAy I diDN't WaRn YoU", you imitated her while strutting towards the elevator. What bad could happen?_

Oh, maybe your boss watching you crawling on the floor with a poop stain on your ass? Could have been worse.

Halfway through his phone began to rang. Looking up you watched him answering the call. Before walking away he shot you one last look, as if he tried to say "Your luck".

Time to finish before Elena sends out a search troop.

~*~

"Now it looks like he's hyperventilating...." Staring at deep-eyes white dragon's chest you furrowed your brow. He looked like he's going to burst.

"Could you please shut up for 1 minute? I am working on it."

You lifted your hands in defeat. “Fine. Fine.” Gesturing with your fingers you locked your lips shut and threw the key away. Well maybe not so far away. Actually you put it in your pocket, ready to hand, in order to bother Takashi even more. His gaze was focused on one of the big monitors in front of him. The room was pitch black except for the light of the screen illuminating your faces. He worked fast, that's why you always chose to work with him. Also the other's could not stand your constant nagging so he was your only option.

With your feet propped on his table you leaned back, waiting for him to fix the problem. You were already working on the animations since yesterday morning, but he would fix the little problems, you were sure of that. Instead of disturbing him further you checked your phone. One unread message.

**DUKE – 8:34 PM – what u doin?**

Your head turned towards your diligent co-worker. After a short pause you typed.

**Y/N – 9:15 PM – Working my ass off :P  
**

He didn't answer right away, understandable, since he has his own business to run. Puffing up your cheeks you stared at the virtual monster. You had to admit that you pretty much nailed the 3D model, so hopefully Takashi won't fuck up the animation.

Minutes passed.

Exhaling air forcefully your partner leaned back, hands behind his head as he nodded towards the screen. He smirked.

"Better?"

Leaning forward you inspected his work nervously. The chest of the dragon rose and fell fluently and in a disturbing realistic way. The whole monster moved constantly, but barely noticible. It looked alive, like a living creature - just like you imagined. Changing it's position swiftly, the huge wings swung dramaticly, it's head flew up, a silent growl escaping between the huge fangs.

Clapping like a child you started to giggle.

"Oh my god Takashi this is amazing!" A huge grin made it's way on your face as you couldn't hide your excitement.

"I know thanks."

"I can't believe it. We made it!" Relieve washed over both of you, the achievement took a great load off your mind. "We freaking made it!"

Rising into a kneeling position you held up your hand for a high five, a foolish grin plastered on your face.

"C'mon, I know you want to."

Shooting forward he slammed his palm harshly against yours, a loud clap echoed from the walls, making you both laugh. While your hand still stung you leaned onto the back of the chair, chin propped on your arms, admiring the work you have managed to get done in such a short time. This was what you loved about your job: seeing results. This was your creation, and it looks freaking badass. Takashi must be a magician, he always captured your ideas in a perfect way. No, even better. He enhanced your visions, making them even bigger and more expressive.

"Who going to lead the presentation?", your teammate asked as he leaned back, rocking side to side with his chair.

You shrugged. "I guess Dereck since Mr. Sató got ill."

"Why not you?"

"Are you crazy?", you exclaimed in suprise, offended by his offer. "I could never. That's not my thing. I would just stand there and stutter, making a fool of myself."

"Yeah sure but Dereck? Forreal? He's just going to take all the credit, even though he didn't do shit, you know that right?"

Nodding slowly you stared at the dragon, weariness washing over you. The last two weeks were draining, sleep a luxury you couldn't afford. The presentation was getting closer and closer, and your department still had to prepare a lot. You would have loved to present the progress since you felt really passionate about the new project, but you couldn't overcome your fear of embarassing yourself infront of important people. Especially since it is not only about you, but also the whole department. You thought your work was mediocre, nothing special. Even if Mr. Satò always praised you, you still had a feeling that you needed to improve.

"Alright, let's head home", Takashi declared as he stretched, bones popping loudly. "I can't look at this piece of shit any longer, no offense. See you at nine tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Night."

**DUKE - 10:15 PM - don't overwork urself, k?**

~*~

Trashing around in bed you sighed. You layed there already since 2 hours, unable to fall asleep, mind running non stop. As you stared into the darkness something lit up next to you on your nightstand. 1 unread message flashed across the screen.

**DUKE - 1:43 AM - you ok?**

You haven't replied him since days, simply because you didn't know what to write. All you did was working at the moment, so you had nothing to tell. You knew he had his own problems right know, so you felt guilty that he always inquired your well being and you just distanced yourself from him. It was not okay to ignore him, but you wanted to talk to him in person, not over some text messages. Until know you had no opportunity to do so since something alway got in between. However you owned him at least an apology.

**Y/N - 2:09 AM - Yeah, sorry I am really busy with work atm.... See you on friday?**

Defeated you made your way to the living room, pillow under your arm and blanket wrapped around you. This is going to be another sleepless night. The TV hummed in the backround as you closed your eyes, attempting to fall asleep.

~*~

"Y/N! Can you please~ look over this?"

"Ah I can't fix it. Y/N?"

"Has someone seen my contact lense?"

"Y/N, do you even listen to me?"

You sat at your desk, now covered in even more work. Gripping your head you tried not to kill everybody around you. The presentation is tomorrow, so everyone started to panic. Instead of working they threw their arms in the air screaming, running in circles around the office. It was the same procedure every damn time. A disaster. Dereck locked himself in the bathroom, probably crying, Elena was on all fours, searching her damn contact lense and the others acted like this was their first day here.

"Stop. Acting. Brand. New", you yelled, clapping loudly after every word to reinforce your command. "Do your fucking job!"

Sighing you continued to fix your co-workers problems. Except Harukas. Fuck that bitch.

Thinking about all the freetime you are going to have after this you stayed motivated. In the last two weeks you gathered nearly 30 after hours, enough for 3 free days. You managed to finish your part yesterday with Takashi, but you couldn't let the others down, even though they have themselves to blame. Keyword procastination. But they should know better. The ones that fail their task will be fired. This was not only to see the progress of the game, but also to judge the quality of your work. At least you were confident with yours, no need to doubt yourself. Or...?

The more you stared at your creations you started to hate them, so you just closed the folder, not opening it ever again. There was no time to redo anything after all.

"Thanks Y/N, you're the best."

A faint smile crept on your lips as you handed Ben the stick, still tired and drained.

"Well, time to get Dereck here, he has to prepare himself after all", he rubbed his hands like a fly before the proceeded to speedwalk towards the men's toilets. Right. Dereck is going to represent all of you tomorrow. Hopefully he won't fuck up, that would be his end. But after Mr. Sató got ill he insisted to take his place, hoping that will increase the chance to become the new head of department. No way they will nominate him, not with his work ethic. He always chose the easy parts, and even those he rolled off eventually. But do they even know? You doubted it.

It was already 6 PM as your team finished the presentation itself, perfect timing to go get some coffee. Not asking anyone if they want something you grabbed your coat, heading towards the elevator. You left your co-workers behind at the conference table, bodys and minds drained, shortly before passing out. But right now you hated all of them with all your heart. A quick brake would suffice.

Outside your hands started to shake, your head feeling like it's going to burst. All the stress from the last days caught up to you. You lost some pounds, not able to eat properly or simply forgetting about it. Coffee was the only thing that kept you alive. Every night your mind was plagued with work, only letting you rest for 4 hours at most. Some people got ill, one even resigned, making everything even worse and the meeting the deadline impossible. Somehow the rest of you still managed, but at what costs?

Entering your favourite coffee shop across the street you tried to calm down, stepping from on one foot to the other nervously. The line was long, noise coming from every corner, straining your nerves. Rubbing your eyes you sighed. They were already blood shot, burning as the warm air hit them. Distracting you from the anxiety that build up in your stomach you hummed quietly. You prayed that the day tomorrow would just pass fast and quietly, without any inconveniences.

"Miss?" Your head shot up. The lady behind the counter smiled at you kindly. Lost in your thoughts you didn't even noticed that it was already your turn. Behind you people started to curse.

"One milk coffee-", you ordered as your sight flew to the sweets displayed, "and a cheesecake please."

"To eat in or take-away?"

"Eat in."

"Just one moment."

Behind you someone started to jostle. All the contact irritated you, making you claustrophobic. Pushing yourself towards the counter to gain yourself some space you tried to breath properly, supressing the urge to turn around and storm off screaming. Beads of sweat ran down your temple. The lady was back and placed your order in front of you, the sound of porcellain hitting the marble startled you. Suddenly you noticed that you forgot to grab your money. Hands shaking again you failed to retrieve your wallet from your bag, upsetting the queue behind you. The lady in front of you smiled at you warmly, waiting patiently while she cleaned the counter.

Still struggling, fighting the tears in your eyes you noticed an arm reaching out next to you, a credit card sitting between index and middle finger casually. The cashier tossed the rag aside, grabbing the piece of plastic without hesitation.

"The usual?", she asked unimpressed as she already started to pour pitch black coffee into a big cup, not bothering to even put a lid on it.

The man next to you just grunted. Well, _the man_ was no other than Seto Kaiba. Just what you needed. Unable to move you stood there, blocking everyones way as you speculated if he could sense your location or smell your fear from miles away. This guy always showed up in unfavorable moments, witnessing your most distressed states. To your dismay he looked fetching as always, making you look even more miserable. Once he picked up his coffee he pushed you towards a desk like a shopping cart, hand settled between your shoulder blades, reminding you of your immense neck pain. He took a seat on the cozy bench, leaving you the uncomfortable wooden chair. How charming. Reluctantly you sat down, fiddling with your sleeves. Sweat made your skin itch under all the warm layers so you started to peel yourself out of the piece of clothing. You obviously struggled. Tears started to form again out of frustration as you ripped your hands out of the coat, pissed that every small inconvenience upset you so much.

Kaiba just stared daggers at you over the edge of his coffee, not saying a word.

"Uhhh", you started stupidly before you even thought about what to say. "How much was it?" Bending down to reach your wallet he liftet a brow.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't need your money." Ouch. Well then you're going to keep your dirty money to yourself. Maybe he was right but that wasn't something you wanted to hear right now. It seemed like he was gracious because he felt pity for you. But you knew better, pity sure wasn't a feeling he was capable of. He is just rich, able to buy the whole coffee if he liked to. Eyeing the sugar on the table you went ahead and poured 4 little bags into your coffee. You started to hate the bitterness of it long ago.

"I owed you one anyway." Right, the time he stole yours in the elevator. He actually remembered that?

"Still, it was not necessary." The phone on the table interrupted you as it started to buzz, catching his full attention. Typing on the screen he ignored you completly for the next 5 minutes. One part of you wanted to thank him, since he got you out of the awkward situation, but your other half wanted to punch him in the face. Why did he insist to sit with you if he's going to disregard you anyway?

Silence.

The urge to just hit him with the chair was enormous.

You didn't know why you stayed, the door was only a few meters away, but something deep within you told you to. You planned to eat inside anyways, since it was the only break you had for today, but you didn't intended to have company. _Especially not him_. Unfortunately not going back to the stuffy office was everything you wished for right now, so you had to endure the presence of this annoying asshole. Sipping on the sweet coffee you tried to relax but you failed. The piece of cheesecake still sat in front of you, looking not as appetizing anymore. But you had to eat something, particulary since the president paid for it.

Starting to chew on a big chunk you looked out of the window, but it was already dark outside, so you just met the gaze from your miserable self. Great. The coffee was filled to the brim with people. The sound of clinking cups and chatting people echoed in your ears. After looking around in the room your eyes found your opponent again. His hair was messy, bangs hanging into his eyes. You noticed he didn't bring a jacket. It was freezing cold outside, how could he just run around in a thin turtleneck? Not that you minded though. The fabric stretched over his abs like a second skin, making you wonder since when he got so ripped. As you tormented the cake with your fork something caught your attention. Perking up your ears you recognized the song that started to play quietly on the speakers: SUPERFRUIT'S GUY.exe. A chuckle escaped your lips but you tried to tone it down by taking another bite of cake. You dared to look back to his face again, as it seems he was still occupied with his phone, busy as always. Watching the liquid in your cup twirl as you stirred it with a wooden stick your mind driftet away.

 **Nice car, a CEO, and almost just as smart as me -** _How ironic_ **  
**

"Are you cold?" His husky voice startled you.

"What?"

"You are shaking."

"Yeah it's kinda chilly in here", you lied.

He nodded even though he didn't believe you obviously. Finished with your coffee you still fought with the fluffy, suggary cake. You had no appetite at all, the tiny bit you ate already made you nauseous. Brushing his hair out of his face with his hand the leaned back, one leg propped on the other, his arm casually laying on the backrest. His eyes met yours.

**A doctor, a model, a man of possibilities**

"Nervous?"

"Should I be?" You gulped, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

One of his brows rose in disbelieve. Exactly knowing what he ment you tried to play dumb. You really didn't want to talk about this subject, especially not with him. Fiddling with your fork you avoided his face, knowing that he still waited for you to answer. 

"I mean I just have to sit there and listen.... right?" Not content with your answer he blinked in disbelieve before his signature 'I don't care I am rich' expression returned.

"I just assumed-", he began but dropped the subject instantly. Another minute of silence passed.

Gathering all your courage you slapped your thighs and finally spoke out:

"Thanks for the coffee but I still have a lot of work to do so-", with your palms propped on the table for support you pushed yourself up, speaking fast so he won't have a chance to disrupt your shitty excuse to leave.

"I can't recall that I dismissed you."

"Do I need your permisson? We are not at-"

"Sit down", he barked, arms now crossed in front of his chest, muscles tensed. Sinking back onto the stool you sighed.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself. You look awful."

"Thanks, but I am just following your example."

"Don't compare apples with pears."

"Then why does the apple even bother talking to the pear?", you snapped, voice hitting an octave higher than usual.

**They say that "It's just a waste of time**

**Get your head out of the sky", but why?**

"Don't make a scene." Looking around you noticed people staring in your direction, whispering behind their hands. They were already looking at you two the whole time. You guessed it wasn't ordinary for Kaiba to sit around in a busy coffee, especially not with female company.

"Sorry", you mumbled weakly. He was your boss after all, maybe you should row back a little. As you retreated backwards, away from his dominant stance he leaned forward, cornering you.

"Why are you not leading the presentation?"

"I am not comfortable with speaking in front of other people", you stated honestly.

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

"Why are you acting so humble?"

"Excuse me?" Blinking in disbelieve you stumbled over his words, not sure what he was trying to imply.

"You are overworking yourself, spending your whole day in the office, helping everyone out just to sit there and watch someone take all the credit? Drop your diffidence, I won't buy it." His words were harsh and full of venom.

"As I already said, I don't have to justify my actions", you spat through grittet teeth, offended by his insult.

"You are stubborn."

"Thanks, and you are a stalker." With that you stood up, grabbing your coat in the process, ripping it from the back of the chair furiously. Pushing the door open you stormed outside, insults directed at no one flying out of your mouth. You halted as something wet hit your face. Tiny snowflakes landed on your palm, melting directly on your skin, only leaving tiny drops behind. It was snowing. Maybe today wasn't as awful as you thought, at least something liftet your mood. As you tried to put on your coat someone grabbed your shoulder and yanked you around.

_For fucks sake._

"I wasn't finished", Kaiba growled, towering over you like a predator. Maybe if you screamed someone would come over and help you. Tomorrow's headline: _CEO of Kaiba Corp arrested due to sexual harassement_. You would love to see his face, but you also wanted to keep your job so you had to endure his superior behaviour, if you liked to or not.

"What now?", you hissed.

"Are you free tomorrow evening?" Was he asking for a date or what? After he insulted you? How did he manage to irritate you even more.

"Depends."

"I need you to accompany me to a dinner." So that's the way the wind is blowing. Looking into his blue eyes you considered his offer, not sure if this was really happening or if you blacked out in front of your computer again. If that was the case, you had another nightmare.

"Why? Your escort cancelled again?"

"Pam asked for you", he murmured, still holding your gaze, impatiently waiting for your answer.

"Oh really?", crossing your arms you tried to sound indifferent, but inside you felt happy that she actually remembered you. The evening with her was fun, and she actually found a place in your heart. He seemed to sense your content, taking it as a yes.

"Be ready at eight." With that he left you alone in the dark, snow still falling from the sky, covering the street in white sheets.

**Oh, he'd pick me up at eight,  
**

You phone vibrated.

**and not a minute late**

**DUKE - 5:31 PM - sure, be ready at 8  
**

_**'Cause I don't like to wait, no** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way too long to be this shitty :') but I just wanna continue with the actual plot tbh. Aaaaand it's a little bit longer than usual. At the moment I don't have a lot of time to write, but I am still trying to update regularly.  
> Hope you enjoy (T-T)y


	7. The apple

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Your loud alarm clock teared you out of your dream. Not remembering much of it you made your way to open the window, inhaling the fresh air that streamed into your room. The cold air made you shiver, the little hairs on your arms rose, leaving goosebumps. _Today is the day_. The first night in weeks you gained a decent amount of sleep. Your eyebags thanked you.

Tiny snowflakes fell from the sky, covering the city in a white blanket. You had to admire the sight right know, before the cars turn the white bliss into grey, dirty mush. Some people were busy hanging christmas lightings over the streets. You already forgot that christmas was right around the corner and you haven't even bought one single present. It wasn't your favourite holiday, but you enjoyed it anyways.

With enough time to get ready you took your time to get presentable. Even if you aren't going to represent the department today, you represented yourself. And there was no green tracksuit day 2.0.

As you made your way to the company you pulled your coat around you even tighter. The wind blew snowflakes into your face, cutting your skin like sharp razor blades. It was cold, not only cold but _cold cold_. You couldn't feel your toes, but maybe it was due to the dumb idea to put on pumps. Mom would kill you if she saw you dressed like this.

Your mind was free as you entered the building, warmth washing over you. All the stress from the last weeks was gone and you were excited to finally get feedback for your work. The office was filled with people, uncommon but expected since everyone needed to attend the presentation. You looked around. Elena sipped on her coffee while she sat on her desk, feet propped on her chair. She talked to Ben. Some others sat at the conference table, including Dereck. He seemed relaxed too. Nice.

_Wait. Why was he relaxed?_

"Morning", you chimed happily as you removed your wet coat and hung it over the back of your chair to dry.

"Oh, you haven't heard of it", Ben stated, sharing a doubtful look with Elena.

You shot them a confused look. That meant nothing good.

"The presentation was delayed until monday", Elena exlained calmly.

"WHAT!?"

"Something got in between. The president has some important business to take care of."

"Are you shitting me?”, you nearly screamed, all your happyness gone, replaced with anger. In disbelieve you turned to face Ben. “You are kidding right?"

"No", he shook his head slowly.

They both looked at you compassionately. You knew they were also tired and not pleased by the circumstances, but the announcements threw you off.

"Oh I understand, Mr. Very Important needs to take care of some business", you started, voice rising with every word. "And since he is so important he can't choose another day, NO, it has to be today."

"Y/N we get it, we are also annoyed but maybe you shouldn't make a big deal about it. Such things can happen."

"I am not making a big deal about it!", you shouted, proving them otherwise.

Your co-workers looked at you as if you lost your mind.

"Look at me, I am Seto Kaiba", you growled with a deep voice, imitating him, hands on your hips. "I am so rich and so important."

"Y/N, don't get too invested."

"Today is such a busy day. I have to count my money again, since I have to buy myself some christmas presents."

Suddenly Elena's eyes widened.

"Y/N."

"How about a white eyes dragon monorail? Wait, I already have one." Tipping your chin with your index finger you pursed your lips, thinking about something even more ridiculous (not that this was possible).

"Y/N."

"A white eyes dragon yacht? Or maybe something simple as a white eyes dragon monument right in front of my office window, so I can admire it's beauty the whole day?"

"Y/N!"

"Why not both! I am rich as fuck and also VERY. IMPORTANT!" You looked into their disturbed faces, continuing with your rant, while you wondered why they were looking past you. "Did I already mention that I am rich?"

"L/N." You gulped. That was not your friends voice.

"My office. _Now_."

Following him like a kicked puppy you cursed yourself. Why couldn't you just shut up for one? He was fast and you couldn't catch up with his steps, making you fall behind. Not that you even wanted to walk beside him. You were thankful he didn't kill you on the spot, right in front of all the others.

"I don't have time all day", he muttered under his breath, reaching behind to yank your arm forward harshly. With his strong hand on your lower back he pushed you into the elevator, standing way too close to you. The digits on the display climbed upwards. Once at the top he dragged you passed his secretary towards his office.

The heavy doors swung open and closed behind you just as fast again. You didn't even dare to open your mouth, so you just stood there, waiting for your downfall. His silence killed you as he walked behind his desk, ripping open one of drawer after another until he retrieved a dark blue velvet box with golden engravings. _He's so rich even his terminations are fancy_. Supressing a chuckle by your ridiculous and inappropriate thoughts you peered at the box that was now held in front of you.

"Don't forget to put this on when I pick you up."

You hesitated for a few seconds before you took the box with caution from his outstreched hand, eyeing him suspiciously. The cover opened easily, revealing a necklace that took your breath away. A quiet gasp escaped your lips. The chain consisted of small clear gemstones lined up accurately with dilligence, framed in gauzy silver. The two ends met in the middle in a V-shape, where a diamond shaped blue jewel dangled down. You noticed a matching pair of earrings.

"Were those for your escort?"

"No. I bought them for you." Your heart skipped a beat at his words, heat rising to your cheeks. "Since I have to ensure that you look appropriate, not like a cheap hooker."

_Cheap hooker_. You heard the mirror shatter. If you were ever blessed to receive a compliment from him, today was not the day. The expensive jewelery still sat in your hand, sparkling enticingly. It was the first time a man bought you jewelery. And even if it wasn't from the best intentions, be bought it for _you_ , not for his fiancee (?) or whatever the 'white haired bitch' was to him. 

"That's all. Leave", he dismissed you roughly as he sat down on his black chair.

"That.... was all?"

Ignoring your confused look he stared at his laptop, typing swiftly. You.... simply got away with it? He didn't mind you mocking him behind his back? Was he on drugs? Maybe another secret fetish of him? Is he a degradee? Funny, you were 100% sure that he's more of a degrader. But it was for another time to find out. Turning on your heels, relieved that he didn't tore you into pieces, you stalked towards the door with the little present pressed to your chest, scared that someone will snatch it away from you.

As your hand reached the handle his husky voice echoed from the walls. "And Y/N-" halting in your movement, suprised that he called you by your first name, you waited for him to continue. "Your impersonation was horrible. I don't need to count my money, that's how rich I am."

You could literally hear his smug grin.

" _There's nothing I can't afford._ "

"You are one lucky bitch", Elena spat with her arms crossed, her eyes only slits, stretching her words warningly . "You know that right?"

"Maybe." Shrugging your shoulders you winked at her, grinning like a cheshire cat. You couldn't believe your own luck as well. Sitting down you started to go trough the remaining papers that lay on your desk after you inconspicuously tossed the necklace in your bag before your friend could notice. The whole morning has been an emotinal rollercoaster so far, you didn't have the nerve to explain where you got the expensive piece of jewelery from. More likely by whom. Delighted by the unexpected present you unlocked your computer before you turned back to the woman that took a seat on the corner of your desk.

One of her perfectly plucked brows rose, a smug smile displayed on her lips.

"He must have a soft spot for you. I wonder why?"

"I don't like your tone." Squinting your eyes at her, not amused by her subliminal remark you added: "It's just because of Pam. She must feel bored being surrounded by men all the time."

"Or-"

"Don't", pointing a finger at her you interruped her harshly, but she didn't minded. Her smirk grew even wider.

"Well, nontheless I wish you two a pleasant evening." With that she stood up and pranced towards her own workplace with her hands folded behind her back.

"How do you know!?"

"A little bird told me...." Perking her lips she glanced innocently towards the window with her chin propped on her palm.

"Let me guess, the bird has black hair and a horrible sense of humour", you deadpanned, spot on with your assumption. "It's _not_ a date."

Elena tilted her head in a mocking way.

"Sure Jan."

Ignoring her taunts you retrieved your phone from your pocket as it buzzed, leaving Elena and her dirty thoughts behind.

**DUKE - 9:45 AM - this is me - > :( **

**DUKE - 9:46 AM - no wait**

**DUKE - 9:46 AM - this is me - > :'(**

**Y/N - 9:47 AM - I already said sorry :( Pls don't be mad**

**DUKE - 9:47 AM - i am not mad, i am disappointed**

**Y/N - 9:48 AM - Movie night on saturday?**

**DUKE - 9:49 - u think i forgive u that easily?**

**Y/N - 9:50 - Pleeeeease <3**

**DUKE - 9:55 AM - as long as i get to choose the movies**

**Y/N - 9:56 AM - Fine.... but no porn**

**DUKE - 9:57 AM - fy  
**

Smiling you put the device away. He always managed to light up your day with his cheerish nature. The complete opposite of you. Your glass was always half full, his was filled to the brim with vodka and rum.

_The warm water graced your glistening skin in the dimmed candle light. Your muscles relaxed, all the stress floating down the drain. Taking a nice bubble bath was the best idea you had in years. Only you and the soft sound of realixing music, undisturbed-_

_Suddenly a knock echoed from your door. Wondering who that might be you put on a pink bathrobe, strutting towards the door, leaving a wet trail behind you. You didn't expect anyone and you also couldn't remember that you have ordered anything._

_The door swung open, revealing your dear black haired friend._

_His emerald eyes roamed over your barely covered body._

_"I thought I was late but I arrived just in time." He brushed past you. Closing the door behind him you rolled your eyes._

_"Invite yourself in no problem."_

_"Hey don't be rude, I am here to help you."_

_"With what?"_

_"Your wardrobe?"_

_"Are you my gay best friend now?"_

_"Sure. Now put something on, you have to get ready for the outfit change montage. I already picked out a fitting pop song."_

_You told him to wait in the living room as you put on something decent. Maybe some help wasn't too bad after all._

Staring at yourself in the mirror you doubted your decisions, all your self-confidence you had an hour ago vanished. Duke forced you into a short black cocktail dress with thin straps and a slit on your right tigh. Maybe it was too revealing, since it was just a simple dinner after all. But neither you had time to change your outfit nor to change your mind and cancel. It was already 7:54 PM, he's going to pick you up soon. Touching up your make-up that took you at least 2 hours one last time you grabbed a matching clutch and your black coat, ready to stumble down the stairs.

As the heavy door swung open you were greeted by the dark. Only a few lanterns illuminated the neighborhood, including the beautiful christmas lights. Crossing your legs, embracing yourself with your arms you tried to shield away the cold that crept up trough the thin pantyhose. He didn't let you wait for too long. The bright lights of his car's headlights blinded you as he turned up way too fast around the corner. His driving style was questionable. Too fast and too furious for your liking. The tires screeched as the familiar silver sports car halted next to you forcefully. Your heart nearly jumped out of your chest, shaking hand reaching slowly for the handle, pained by remorse. What were you thinking? This is going to be a huge mistake. But your mother didn't raise a quitter.

Due to his impatience he started to honk at you. Flashbacks to your incidence weeks ago came back to the surface as you ripped the car door open. Seating yourself beside him you avoided his gaze, shooting him a simple yet timid "Hi". He just snarled at you, not greeting you in any way. Charming as always. His eyes were cold and focused as he raged through the streets. You could never get used to this. After a while you gained enough courage take a glance at him. To your suprise he wore a black suit with a black dress shirt and tie and you had to admit, it looked way to appealing for his own good.

Your heels clacked on the pavement as you two made your way to the entrance of the expensive looking restaurant in silence.

-

"Y/N!" With a wide grin you were greeted by your spirit animal Pam. Wet kisses were placed on your cheeks and you were sure her pink lipstick left some marks. The first thing you noticed about her was her outfit. It looked good, but it made you look like a nun in comparison. She also had new extensions. Her hair was now more of a trash blonde hairstlye. More sexy less Barbara Millicent Roberts.

"I am so happy to see you again." Next you were pushed against her breasts as she wrapped her hands around your neck, hugging you tightly. Gasping for air you broke free from her grip, fixing your hair afterwards. It took you one hour and she destroyed everything within seconds. You were guided to a desk in the back of the restaurant, seperated from the normal customers. Well as far you could call them normal. Before you could sit down the blonde already started to babble, not caring of you listened or not. Letting your eyes wander you cringed at the sight of someone in particular. _Maximillian Pegasus_. Hopefully he will leave you alone and you are lucky enough to sit as far away from him as possible.

After everyone greeted each other Pam insisted that you took the seat next to her. This time Kaiba didn't hold out the seat for you, he just sat down beside you, not even giving you a second glance. Annoyed that you put so much effort in your appearance for him to ignore you, you removed your coat hesitantly, revealing what's underneath. You were glad that your cheeks were reddened by the cold, so no one saw you blushing. You felt embarrassed about it. _Damn Duke_. You felt like a pathetic teenage girl, simping for a rich man, hoping that he will notice you. Instead Pegasus gaze burned on your naked skin, his eyes roaming every inch of you. With a disgusted feeling you sank down, hands laying in your lap numbly.

Pam whistled through her teeth. "Nice to see you in your own clothes sweetheart."

"No need to rub it in", you mumbled with your head down, piqued by that topic.

"C'mon I didn't mean it like that", she assured you as she nudged your arm softly, realizing how her blunt statement came across. "It was a compliment."

Smiling at her you dropped the topic and she started to enlighten you with new gossip. Half of the time you didn't even know who or what she was talking about but you didn't care. It was just fine with you listening to her. You noticed how her gestures were getting wilder the more she babbled, her voice rising with every word. Her husband shushed her multiple times but she didn't care, she just slapped his arm away. A young waitress arrived at your desk but you couldn't hear what she said over the blondes voice. She looked back and forth between Pegasus and the guy you thought was called Crump before she nodded and stepped away shyly. Did she forgot about you and Pam?

"Uhm Pam?", you interrupted her as you watched the waitress disappear. "I think we have to die of thirst."

"No, no. The boys ordered for us. I guess they got the 'dry as sand' wine again. Maximillian _loves_ that one." She made a gagging noise, lifting her manicured index finger into her mouth. "Disgusting."

Her choice of words made you chuckle. _The boys._ Her husband was freaking old and the other's at the table were also far away from being 'boys'. What worried you was the fact that you hated wine. And if even Pam hated this one how bad does it have to taste.

"His taste is awful. I mean look at his suit." Following her gaze you examined his appearance. The red suit with the white details was horrendous, you had to admit. But people can wear what they feel comfortable in right? His silver white hair layed perfectly on his shoulders. But his haircut was weird you had to admit. Eyeing him like this reminded you of something. You saw him before, but you couldn't remember where. He is important, that's all you could gather. In the meantime the waitress arrived with a huge tray filled with wine glasses. As she bent down next to you the smell of perfume hit your nose.

Swinging the glass slowly in front of your face you watched the red liquid twirl in the glass. There goes nothing. As the wine hit your lips you choked. Letting it run out of your mouth back in to the glass a shiver went down your spine. _Disgusting_. Clearing your throat you supressed a cought, tears forming at the corner of your eyes. You put the glass back on the table, hoping that no one noticed your little mishap. No one had, _except one_....

Looking to your left you met the glare of your dear companion. One of his brows was raised, his expression cold as always.

"It tastes awful", you whispered, leaning towards him so no one could overhear you. He nodded towards his own glass that he didn't even touched.

"It's wine, what do you expect?"

With the bad taste still lingering on your tongue you heard Pam gasping next to you. Her eyes were fixed on your neck, widened in awe.

"Oh my." Leaning forward she inspected your necklace, her long fingernails brushing over the small gemstones. "Were you got that from?"

Tilting your head slightly sideways you nodded towards your patron, shooting him a salty glare. Pam blinked in suprise, taken aback by the fact that the one and only Seto Kaiba bought something for someone like you. Pushing your hair back you presented her the matching earrings, before you let the strands fall back loosely.

"Really? _He_ bought them for you?"

You slapped her finger away before Kaiba could notice that she pointed at him.

"No way", she gasped, looking back and forth between the both of you.

Startled by something slapping loudly on top of the table you jumped up in suprise. Kaiba had tossed you a menu without caution, it had landed right in front of you. Relucantly you grabbed it, even though he could have given it to you properly.

"So I don't look like a cheap hooker, yeah", you muttered bitterly under your breath, shuffling through the menu absentmindedly with a hurt expression on your face. "And he also doesn't seem content with my presence."

Yesterday he sat with you at the coffee, insisting that you accepted his offer and now he ignored you. That seemed typical for him.

"Don't be offended, he just had a bad day I assume." After a short pause Pam continued. "And you don't look like a cheap hooker, with or without the jewelery, so don't worry. Men are just stupid-", she glanced towards her husband. "-and on top of that dense as fuck."

"What did you say sweetheart?"

"Nothing, love you", she blew her man a kiss with the brightest smile on her face. He seemed content with her gesture, returning to the conversation he had with Nezbitt. As the blondes attention was back on you her expression soured within seconds, eyes rolling to the back of her head in annoyance. "See?"

You bit down on your lip, supressing a chuckle, still staring at the menu in front of you. The first word on top already confused you. What the fuck is ' _hors d'ouvres_ '?

Salade - Did they spell salad wrong? Or is that french?

Soupes - Must be soup right?

But what the hell does _Confit de Canard_ mean? What did they do to the duck?

"Pam?"

"Yes, darling?"

"The menu.... is french."

"We are in a french restaurant."

"No it's fucking french. I can't read that. There are no translations." You didn't dare to retrieve your phone and google the dishes since everyone at the table seemed to understand the menu perfectly.

"Just get something without _escargots_ in it."

"You understand this mess?" Squinting at the foreign words you began to sweat nervously.

"Do I look like? No. Just pick something. If it is something you don't like you can send it back because it is too salty or something like that. Rich people do it like that."

"But I am not rich."

"So what? Then just act as if. Just enjoy yourself for once."

"May I take your order Sir?" Oh no. The waitress was already back and you haven't even decided which of those dishes you could pronounce properly.

To your luck she started with Pegasus, going counterclockwise around the desk. Paying attention to what Kaiba ordered you moved closer, listening carefully.

_A filet mignon au foie gras. Good, no escargots._

Telling the waitress you wanted the exact same you handed her the menu, avoiding the problem with your pronunciation like a mastermind.

"Excellent choix", the president mocked you with a disgusted look on his face.

"Merci", you hissed, meeting his arrogant stare without fear. He acted like child. If you were not cultured enough for him he could just say so. There was no need to scorn you. For once you cursed yourself for not learning french properly. Right now you really wanted to know what asshole meant.

He opened his mouth again but you decided to just ignore him. Rolling your eyes you turned your back to him, facing Pam again. You had to admit that you had felt anticipated for tonight, but his bickering ruined your whole mood. Yes you couldn't speak french. Scandalous.

The food arrived way faster than you expected. Hating to eat in front of other people you calculated every movement, scared to make a mistake. After every bite you wiped your mouth, scared that you had sauce dripping from your chin without noticing. There was nothing more embarassing- wait no there was worse, leftovers stuck between your teeth. Now you also feared to show your teeth while talking or smiling. The whole act was exausting. You wanted nothing more than to sit on your couch with Duke, eating hot chicken wings with your hands, marinade smeared all over your face while watching stupid low budget movies. For the tenth time you had to realise that this just wasn't your thing and you never wanted to do this again.

"The way has been paved for more increased business and the current numbers are looking good. I think it was the best choice to expand the company, especially to the US", Crump stated after he wiped his mouth with a white napkin, his hands folded together with his arms propped on the table.

"It was a choice that should have been made a century ago", the man you supposed was named Leichter remarked as he shot Kaiba a deadly glare.

"My company, my decisions", the president stated, his voice unwavering.

"Maybe you should listen to us occasionally. We are your executives after all", Johnson interfered before the wineglass hit his lips.

"Why? Are you trying to take over Kaiba Corp again?"

Everyone went silent, except for Pegasus. He chuckled.

"Oh Kaiba-Boy, we would _never_."

"I beg to differ."

It hit you like a train. You sat at the same desk as Maximillan Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters. He tried to take over Kaiba Corp not long ago.

The piece of meat you tried to gulp down got stuck, making you cough uncontrollably. Everyone looked at you but no only one actually tried to help. Pam patted your back, telling you to drink something. Your throat was sore as chocked down the nasty wine.

After everyone finished you followed Pam outside. She lightened herself a cigarette, offering you one. You shook your head.

"Why so unhappy?"

"I am just tired", you lied.

"It has nothing to do with your dear boss?" She rose an eyebrow knowingly at you while she puffed out smoke. The wind was against you, blowing it right in your face.

"No. He is a jerk as always. Nothing unexpected"; you deadpanned while waving your hand in front of your face to get rid of the stench.

"Don't be so harsh with him."

"Say what now?"

"I know he has his issues but-"

"He is an asshole that's his issue."

"Maybe, but you need to take in consideration that he's the CEO of a steadily growing company since his childhood. He's not here to fool around, he learned his lessons from Gozaburo. His stepfather did not make it easy for him, he was cruel and cold hearted. Seto had to endure things you wouldn't even dare to imagine."

"That doesn't justify his behaviour."

"No. But also not yours", the blonde countered, not impressed by your banter.

"Look, don't pull a 'he had a rough childhood' on me okay? I get it."

"He has done a lot of questionable and even unforgetable things but don't judge him by the past. That's childish."

"You are telling me I am childish? He build a freaking theme park named after him."

"He had no childhood, what do you expect? Their parents died at young age and their relatives took everything from them, sending them to the orphanage with zero belongings. If he hadn't outsmarted Gozaburo in a chess game, they certainly would have never left the orphanage. But instead of letting them live in luxury as agreed he treated them like garbage. The old man forced Seto to study until he collapsed. No free time, no toys. Just for the sake to secure a better life for his brother Seto obeyd him."

The rest of the cigarette was tossed on the ground, high heel stomping on it. As she spoke smoke emitted from her mouth and nose.

"But Gozaburo was foolish. He raised his own enemy without realising."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't even care. I have my own problems."

"Yet you are here."

"Yeah, for you." She chuckled.

"Y/N, I never asked for you. Don't get me wrong, I asked if you would come, but that was maybe 2 hours ago. And judging by your make-up I don't take you for the spontaneous type. I actually expected him to show up on his own as always."

"Wh-"

"I can't tell you why, seriously", she uttered with her hands held up in defense. "You have to ask him yourself. I already told you too much anyway. If he finds out he will kill me. But I think you like him more than you would admit." She nodded over your shoulder. Turning around you watched said man blowing out smoke from the cigarette laying between his fingers, one hand in his pocket.

"I don't even know him." Looking at his attractive form you sighed. _"I don't even know why I am here"_ , you added in your mind.

"Maybe that will change in the near future. Who knows. But keep my words in mind." Pam liftet her hands up, shielding the lighter's flame from the wind as she lit up a second cigarette. "He is a good boy after all."

You never dared to fantasize about being with him. He was way out of your league, you knew that, a man like him would never lay an eye on you. His looks intimidated you, and if that wasn't enough he was rich as fuck. Men like him usually date models to use them as accessory, so they look even more powerful.

A strong feeling crept up on you. Was it pity? No, it was something different, something you couldn't put your finger on.

_"So you have feelings for him?"_

_"What? No!" You furrowed your brows, annoyed of his assumptions. Looking into the mirror you pictured yourself in the red dress you held up in front of you._

_"Are you serious? He likes blue, did you forget about that? You have to memorise small details like your future husband's favourite colour, god damn it."_

_"Stop it. It is just a business meeting."_

_"Sure."_

_Defeated you turned around, exhaling deeply.  
_

_"What else should it be? We don't even know each other. We are strangers."_

_"That's true. But I don't get what he sees in you."_

_"Thanks."_

_"No, I mean.... he seems to be quite interested."_

_"But I am not interested in him."  
_

_"Y/N."_

_"What?"_

_"Do you not feel ashamed? Lying straight into my face like that...."_

_You ignored him, tossing the red dress aside. Retrieving a black one from your closet you turned towards him._

_Instead of concentrating on the actual purpose of him being in your bedroom he grabbed your teddy bear by it's arms and started to gesture with the stuffed animal._

_"You can tell me your dirty little secrets Y/N, I won't judge you because I really really love you."_

_Laughing at his high pitched voice you threw the piece of clothing at him._

_"He's rich and good looking, and you know what? If he actually had a decent character I would instantly fall for him. But that's not the case. So I might as well enjoy some good fucking food and have a good time with Pam."_

_"You are SHAMELESS!"_

_You glared at him trough the mirror.  
_

_"Are you actually going to help me pick a dress?"_

_Holding up the one that landed in his lap he smirked at you._

_"Well, we have a winner."_

_"No way!"_

"It's rude to stare", the tall man groaled as he halted right in front of you.

You nodded, arms crossed, avoiding his gaze, body heat and seductive scent.

"I am rather surprised that you are so silent tonight. You had a lot to say this morning."

The left side of his mouth lifted in amusement.

"Just because I haven't talked to you doesn't mean I haven't talk at all, Mr. Kaiba."

"How formally", he sneered. "You seem to only talk about me, not with me."

"I am talking to you right know", you stated calmy.

"Whatever."

"Since when do you smoke?"

"That's none of your business", he spat.

Thinking about Pam's words you decided that his answer wasn't to your satisfaction.

"It's not very healthy."

He moved closer, his voice low and smoky. "So what? Scared about my health?"

Not impressed by his actions you didn't move an inch, facing him indifferently. "Since you are paying my salary I am just curious."

He exhaled air through his nose forcefully, his eyes piercing yours.

"Take your curiousity and shove it up your a-"

"Kaiba-Boy, that's not how you talk to a lady."

You both turned around, looking at the intruder in dismay.

"Above all such a ravishing lady like Miss L/N deserves better." Pegasus moved closer to you, invading your personal space. Stepping back you distanced yourself from him and his cheesy remarks. Oh how much he made you hate the word 'ravishing'. You only waited for him to tip his fedora and call you M'lady.

"If you are so fond of her, why don't you ask her to work for you?", Kaiba questioned him straight forward, not reacting as you looked up at him and grabbed his arm, eyes widenend in shock. You let go of him as if the touch burned your skin.

"Maybe I should. But I wouldn't assign her such an ungrateful job like you"

"You know that I have never been the generous type."

_"What the fuck is going on here"_ , you thought as you looked back and fourth between the two men.

"She would make a nice assistant don't you think?"

Kaiba laughed. It was the first time you heard him laugh like that before. It was heartless.

"Good luck with her. I hope you don't like coffee."

Pegasus' slender fingers reached to his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Maybe we should ask her about her opinion?"

Both men faced you. Kaiba's face was gloomy, icy eyes staring you down, daring you to say something inappropriate. Pegasus eyed you indifferently with an unsettling smirk on his lips.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I just wanted free dinner so excuse me."

Maybe your excuse was lame but it bought you enough time to flee from the conversation. Brushing past them you speedwalked towards the entrance to find Pam again. She was your only support and apparently only sane person here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me soooo long because I rewrote it sooo many times. I am still not content but I guess it has to suffice. I am on vacation right know so I have a lot of time to write the next chapter. Maybe I will like it more than this one (won't be hard tbh).


	8. The Pear

"So, are going to tell me about yesterday or not?"

"There's nothing to tell", you muttered bitterly through the popcorn in your mouth. You sat on the fluffly carpet in your living room cross legged, back propped against soft cussions.

"C'mon", Duke begged as he rolled onto his back, the couch squeaking under his weight, his face now right next to yours. "There has to be something."

"No. Nothing."

"Nothing, really?" Grabbing into the bucket on your lap he stole some popcorn before he shoved the pile into his mouth.

"Turn around or you are going to choke, idiot", you scolded him while you swept away the crumbs that fell on your sweatpants.

"What was the purpose of you attending dinner then?"

"I dunno." You watched Prince Charming dancing with Fiona. He reminded you of Kaiba. Hot, (probably?) rich, but his character.... oof. Disappointing. "It was a weird evening, that's all I am gonna say."

The conference hall was huge, the white interior made your eyes hurt, the bright lights blinded you. _Who designed this freaking building?_ Blinking firmly multiple times you tried to get used to your surroundings. Being seated in the back was fun in school, but not here. Overlooking the crowd you wiggled your leg nervously. _Where was Dereck._ He was nowhere to be seen. Nezbitt was already seated in the front, checking the time on his watch regularly, his long fingers impatiently tapping on the desk.

"Where is he?", Elena mumbled next to you.

"I don't know. I saw his car on my way here. He must be somewhere, right?"

"Maybe he has diarreah", Ben stated dead serious without a hint of sarcasm as he leaned forward, nearly laying on Elena's lap. The redhead and you just looked at him in disbelieve, annoyed by his blunt statement. But was it that absurd? You shared a doubtful look before your friend shrugged. "Maybe."

10 minutes passed. It was already 8:48 AM.

"I am going to check on him." Rising silently you darted towards the exit on your tip toes to make sure that you caught no one's attention.

Your heels clacked on the floor as you speedwalked trough the hallway, checking all the men's toilets nearby. Maybe it was controversial to enter but you couldn't care less, you just hoped that no one stood at the urinal.

"Dereck?", you shouted, hoping for an answer as you checked the cabins in another bathroom one after another.

No one answered, but two cabins were locked.

"Dereck, please answer", you pleaded with your hands on your hips, looking from one stall to the other.

"Go away."

You darted towards the left one.

"I know you are nervous but you have to come with me. We are all waiting for you."

"I can't do this Y/N."

You had to press your ear to the door to hear his muffled voice.

"Yes you can. Come one, unlock the door."

He remained silent, but you heard a soft sob behind the door. Was he crying?

"Dereck, this is not the time", you whined, frustrated with his childish behaviour.

You heard a toilet flush and a door unlocking. Looking to your right like a deer in headlights you shared a glance with some guy stepping out of the stall with a magazine rolled up in his hand.

"Man, I just wanted to take a shit in peace."

"Sorry", you whispered with an apologetic smile on your face.

Getting impatient you started to knock on the stall with your fist, rattling the handle, making the door shake in it's frame.

"Dereck if you don't get out in the next 5 seconds I will end you."

Maybe he will think about it.

"5."

You checked the time: 8:56 AM.

"4."

If you don't leave now you are going to be late.

"3."

He has to come with you, or else there is no presenter.

"2."

Is he really going to stay in there?

"1."

He didn't say a word. The stall was still locked. There was nothing else you could do.

You sighed.

"Don't let us hang, Dereck." With one last glance towards the cabin you sprinted off, hoping you would make it in time.

Elena looked at you expectantly as you sank down on the chair next to her again, gasping for air. You shook your head.

"He's not coming", you panted as you catched your breath.

"What?"

"He locked himself in the bathroom."

"Not again", Ben sighed, massaging his temples.

"What are we going to do? We are fucked!", Elena screamed in a whisper.

"I don't know."

The door swung open and Kaiba entered the room, making the air shift abruptly. His aura was intimidating, the coat he wore flapped dramaticly behind him. Before he sat down he let his gaze wander over the crowd is if he searched for someone. Front row, middle row, back row- His intense stare graced yours for a second. Sinking back into the chair you tried to disappear. _Oh this not going to end well._

"Let's start." The echo of his unemotional voice rang in your ears.

To you luck your department wasn't first, but the time ran. You had hoped that the door will creak open and Dereck would slip through, but that didn't happen.

Due to your discomfort you couldn't concentrate on the pictures in the front, shifting your weight in your chair nervously you cursed Dereck. He inisted to take over this part, why, WHY is he sitting on the freaking toilet right now, crying? He wanted the attention, the praise, the promotion! Why isn't he here, why did he let you hang, causing trouble for your whole department? In the corner of your eye you noticed someone turning back, waving towards you. Squinting your eyes you recognized Takashi, he sat only a few rows away. He mouthed something, but you couldn't understand what he was trying to say. It was one word. Imitating his mouth movements you pondred. DE- WA, DE- RI....?

It hit you: Dereck!

Shrugging your shoulders you shot him a desperate look, mouthing 'I don't know'. He just nodded, turning forward again.

Only one group was left before it's your turn.

"He won't come", Ben whispered with concern. "What are we going to do?"

"Wait for our downfall", Elena deadpanned, her eyes fixed on the woman that presented the marketing campaign in the front. "Are we going to share a carton once we live under a bridge?"

Another 30 minutes passed as you checked the time. Shortly after the beautiful brunette on the stage thanked for your attention and bowed down, finished with her presentation. Some hands in the audience rose, questions were asked, but she was competent enough to answer every single one in a rapid speed. She left the stage with a wide grin on her face, content with herself. Good for her.

Bad for you.

The room was silent for a few minutes, only a few awkward coughs could be heard. Usually the departmens knew their entry, but since Dereck was still missing, no one stepped forward, leaving the stage empty. Neither of you knew what to do, unsettled glances were exchanged. Your eyes were focused on the judges in the middle front, waiting for their sentence. Nezbitt nudged his neighbor before whispering something in his ear. Kaiba leaned casually back in his chair, typing somehting on his phone before he bent forward to get a look on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Dereck Matthews", he read aloud.

No one budged.

"Dereck Matthews." His voice got louder, with an undertone of anger.

Ben rose from his seat, his hands folded behind his back.

"Excuse me Mr. Kaiba, but Mr. Matthews is not present."

Kaiba's facial expression was emotionless as he looked at Ben, listening to what he had to say patiently. His gaze wandered from your co-worker to you.

"Y/N L/N. Step forward."

"What?"

"I will not repeat myself."

Your body started to move on it's own, mind running non stop without getting a grasp on a single thought. All the people in the room were looking at you with anticipation, their eyes following you the whole way to the front. The room was silent, except for the clacking of your shoes and your racing heartbeat. You thought you were going to burst at this rate, all the color from your face vanished, replaced by panic. After what felt like ages you stepped up the low stairs like you got just selected to fight the tributes of the other 11 districts. The president sat in the front with a smug grin plastered on this face. _Oh, this is what he wanted_. Suddenly it got really hot in the room, your pulse was racing, your vision blurry. You weren't prepared at all, and improvisation wasn't your strongest trait. To your luck you knew the presentation by heart, but it was hard to form words, not to mention rational sentences.

Your eyes were fixed on Kaiba, frustration and anger building up inside of you. He might call you narrow-minded, naive or even pathetic, but above all you were stubborn. Your pride would not let him win this.

"Ladies and gentlemen", you started after a long pause, beads of sweats running down your temple as you heard your voice echoeing from the walls, the impact of this moment incomprehensible for you. With a shaky yet determined movement you pushed the 'start button' on the touch screen. Within seconds a gigantic hologram of the deep-eyes white dragon appeared behind you in all it's glory, the piercing roar sending shivers down your spine, shaking you to the core.

"Let me introduce you to our vision of future game design."

"Excellent work Miss L/N." Nezbitt shook your hand firmly as he gratulated you. Shooting him a shy smile you thanked him, feeling honored by his praise. Your body was still shaking, your mouth dry like a desert. He petted your shoulder before he turned to another woman which adressed him (of course it was Miss Marketing), leaving you on your own. The athmosphere in the room changed completely, everyone seemed relieved that the meeting was finally over, relaxed conversations filled the room. Searching for someone you knew you overlooked the crowd.

"Takashi!", you called out as you fought your way through the people to your dear co-worker. Wrapping your arms around his neck from behind you greeted him with a high-pitched giggle right next to his ear.

"Y/N!", he turned around, his eyes lighting up as he saw you. "Can I say 'I told you so'? If yes: I told you so!"

"Oh shut up", you snickered happily as you felt the weight lifting from your heart.

"How do you feel?"

"I want to cry", you admitted.

"I hope tears of joy." Takashi patted your back gently, a proud smile on his lips. "Look at you, you did it! I have always been convinced that you have what it takes."

"Thank you so much", you whispered, supressing your tears. He pulled you into a tight hug before he excused himself and left he room, following his co-worker back in to the dark dungeon.

You felt a prickle at the back of your neck as you looked to your left, noticing Kaiba heading directly towards you. You were prepared for his snarky words but before you could open your mouth he already brushed past, not even aknowledging you as he left the conference hall with his phone pressed to his ear. You gazed back at him, disappointed that he didn't even feel the need to talk to you after he forced you to do something he knew you weren't comfortable with. You had hoped for at least one word of praise, but he won't grant your wish. Your shoulders dropped in frustration.

"Y/N!", someone called from behind before arms were wrapped around you, yanking back your neck forcefully. "You saved our ass!"

"Thanks", you spoke through gritted teeth as you removed your friend's hands that pulled on your hair. Before Elena could sulk Ben darted towards you with outstreched arms, wrapping them around your legs. Screaming in suprise as he lifted you up you tried to get a grip on his thin dress shirt, but he already spun you around.

"Praise the queen!"

Laughing at his remark you blushed, not comfortable with being the centre of attention.

"We have to celebrate with a feast!"

You sighed. "McDonalds?"

"McDonalds!", Elena roared loudly, raising her fist towards the sky.

Ben carried you on his shoulder back to the office, and you were seriously amazed by his strength. You never expected him to endure your weight that long.

After everyone noted what they wanted Elena and Ben made their way to pick up the huge order. You refused to join, all you wanted was peace and silence right now.

Turning on your computer you couldn't supress a smile as you mustered your own reflection on the black screen before the monitor lit up. You did it. You freaking did it. But were you mad at Kaiba? Definitely.

_"You are overworking yourself, spending your whole day in the office, helping everyone out just to sit there and watch someone take all the credit? Drop your diffidence, I won't buy it."_

His words floated through your mind constantly, his angry glare piercing you.

 _Drop your diffidence_.

Diffidence? You weren't an extrovert, not to mention someone that liked attention. You are doing your work to everyone's satisfaction, you have a few good friends and a mediocre apartment. That's all you ever wanted, but is that making you seem modest? Is it because you are not taking any risks? Because you are resting on your achievements, content with mediocrity?

_I won't buy it_

What did he meant? You never felt the urge to brag with your achievements, not that your life was exciting in any way. You were a normal woman, nothing special. Why does he seem to see you in a different light than everyone else?

"WHERE IS SHE?" A high-pitched voice sreeched in the hallway, not far away from you, tearing you out of your daydream.

Everyone in the room stopped with their work to look where the revolt came from.

A woman stormed past your office, her head trashing left and right to look through the glass walls. On closer inspection you noticed her white, silky hair that shimmered blueish in the light. You never saw her here before, she looked out of place, with her long legs and small figure, she would be better off in a model agency. Suddenly she halted, meeting your glare. _Oh no_.

"YOU!"

The white haired woman stomped towards you, her face red in rage, making her light blue eyes stand out even more.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Sorry, I-" Not sure of what to do you stayed seated, overhelmed by her anger, eyes widened in horror as she towered over you, baring her teeth.

"HOW DARE YOU TO DISGRACE SETO WITH YOUR _PATHETIC_ EXISTENCE!" Her sharp fingernail dug into your skin as she pointed at your chest.

 _Wait,- white hair, smaller than you, obsessed with Kaiba_ \- you looked down to her feet - _probably the same shoe size as you...._

 _Oh no, it's the white haired bitch_. You finally witnessed her in all her glory.

"Kisara, leave her alone, please", the man you remembered as Roland ran after her and grabbed her dainty arm.

"SHE WORE MY DRESS!", said woman screeched, ripping her arm free from his grasp.

"Look, I didn't want to-"

"SHUT UP!"

Her chest rose and fell quickly as she visibly tried to calm herself down with her eyes closed. Catching her breath she continued with a soft spoken voice: "How can someone as worthless as you think that you actually have a chance with _my_ fiancee?"

You stayed silent, not able to form a rational answer in your mind.

"Just to make it clear." She leaned forward with a sweet smile, her nose nearly touching yours. "Keep your little, dirty hands off Seto, okay?"

"I don't even want him", you spoke with a small, unsteady voice.

"I don't believe you! I mean, look at you", she indicated towards your form with a snarl. "You are cheap and uncultured, an ugly duckling. A man like him would never lay an eye on you. Do you even care, or are you just after his money? Oh, you _are_ after his money aren't you?"

"I am not." You shook your head in disbelieve, holding up your hands in defeat. "Look, it was just a stupid coincidence, it won't happen again."

"Of course it won't happen again, or I will get your fired."

Her melodic laughter made your ears bleed. Now you knew why Pam called her names. She was awful. Her forced cheerfullness made you sick. It didn' fit her venomous words.

"Kisara, Seto is waiting for you", Kaiba's right hand informed her.

"Well, it was nice to meet you", she snickered as she turned her back to you, her hips swaying with every step.

Roland escorted her outside, talking insistently to her.

You felt nauseous. The tiny bit of self-confidence you had gathered over all the years was gone, leaving you empty. Massaging your temples you tried to process what just had happened, swallowing the weight of the harsh words that were slapped into your face moments ago. The high-altitude flight was replaced by humiliation, making today's achievement worthless. Your hands started to shake as you fought back tears. Crying at work in front of other people is not going to happen, you didn't want their pity. Ignoring the worried and shocked glances from your co-workers you stood up, the sudden urge to get some fresh air overcoming you. Just like before your body moved on it's own, your mind faded out your surroundings. Greeted by the cold outside you were able to sort out your thoughts. Inhaling the fresh air calmed you.

There was nothing you had to feel guilty about, right? You did nothing wrong. Only one thing left a bad taste in your mouth, the fact that you had no come back for her, allowing her to humiliate you in front of all the others, even though her accusations were false. Repeating her words in your head you snarled.

_"Oh, you are after his money aren't you? "_

Sure, you had nothing else to do. If you wanted his money you would just crawl under his table.

 _This is not fair_. Silent tears ran down your cheeks as you strolled across the street. Halting in front of your favourite coffee shop you looked inside. To your suprise it wasn't as busy as always, and maybe a coffee would help to cheer you up. You welcomed the warmth and the pleasant smell of freshly brewed coffee as you entered the shop, ordering the same as always. With the warm cup you stepped outside, shivering as the chilly wind blew into your face. Should you go back in again?

Suddenly someone waved to you from across the street. Elena! Putting on a fake smile you wiped away your dried tears as you approached her to help with all the bags.

"Oh finally, some actual help", Ben muttered as he retrieved more brown bags from his backseat, pushing them into your hands. Elena shot him a pissed glare before she strutted off with two bags in her hand.

Shoving fries into your mouth you acted indifferently while you sat with your colleagues at the small conference table in the office. The tabletop was covered in trash and fast food, Ben was busy with his third Big Mac and Elena sipped on her coke while tapping on her phone. You looked to the rest of the group, they were talking about the presentation, praising you kindly. But instead of feeling delighted you felt like garbage. Luckily no one mentioned the incident with Kaiba's crazy fiancee.

All the conversations died down as Dereck entered the office

"De-!", Haruka's voice died down as she noticed that he was not alone. Two men in black suits, eyes covered by dark sunglasses escorted him to his workplace. He started to gather his belongings silently. All of you just stared at them, processing what was happening. Of course you all knew what that meant. Avoiding your gazes the young man left the office, forever. He was fired. Dereck was fired.

"Wha-.... what is happening?", Haruka whispered under her breath, tears forming at her eyes.

Your stomach rumbled. Dereck, you forgot about Dereck. The taste of the greasy fries in your mouth made you sick, waves of heat washed over you. You had to get out of here, fast. Excusing yourself you went ahead to sprint down the hallway, running away as far away as possible. Unfortunately you did not get far. A silhouette appeared in front of you suddenly. Before you collided with someone's chest you liftet up your arms to protect yourself. The impact still hurt, pushed the air out of your lungs. Catching your breath you looked up to meet Kaiba's face only inches away from yours. His breath tickled your skin, the smell of coffee graced your nose. With your hands still on his chest you tried to push him away but his hand on your lower back stopped you.

"What a coincidence, we need to have a talk."

_"Look, it was just a stupid coincidence, it won't happen again."_

"Why did you fire him", you shouted thoughtlessly at him. He wasn't suprised by your anger, or at least he didn't show.

"He did not fulfill his dutys."

"But-"

"He failed", he declared with a raised voice, his blue eyes staring you down warningly.

"That's not fair", you whispered with a croaked voice, not able to control your emotions.

He spun you around and shoved you towards the window, were you had a good view on the two black suited men escorting Dereck to his car. His strong hands caressed your shoulders, his deep, smooth voice right next to your ear.

"You won. Doesn't it feel good?"

The hot breath against your skin made you shiver. Tears started to form at your eyes.

"No."

It was all your fault. You should have persuaded Dereck to leave the bathroom, dragging him after you if necessary. But you didn't. You haven't made the effort, letting him hang, just for your own sake. Your heart ached. 

He was fired, because of _you_.

Your hand flew to your mouth as your stomach clenched again. Without hesitation you sprinted away, searching for the closest bathroom. Luckily there was one nearby, else you wouldn't have made it. The door hit the wall loudly as you pushed trough forcefully, darting towards one of the free stalls. Pain shot through your legs as you fell to your knees, throwing up your recent meal into the white bowl. The stench of meat and grease burned in your nose and throat.

The door creaked open again, slow steps getting closer to you. He must have followed you. Flushing the toilet you watched the remains of your burger disappear as you felt his cold presence behind you. He actually entered the women's bathroom, huh?

"Hey. Are you okay?", he asked, sounding almost caring.

"Yeah, I just ate too fast", you lied, avoiding his gaze. With some pieces of toilet paper you started to wipe away the remains of vomit from your mouth.

"Look at me." His hand grabbed your shoulder to turn you around, but you didn't budge.

"No." 

"You want a ride to the hospital?"

"No. I am fine."

Standing up to demonstrate your wellbeing your vision went black. Sturdy arms caught you as your legs gave in.

"That doesn't look like it", he grunted softly.

Slowly he let you sink onto the toilet seat before he squatted down in front of you. You hid your tears behind your hands, emberassed by your weakness. Why does he always gets see you like this? No wonder he calls you pathetic, you behaved like a child, not able to control your emotions. But this was all just too much for you.

"Go away", you pleaded with your voice and body shaking.

The touch of his cold fingers startled you as he tugged your hands away from your face with a slightly concerned expression on his face. His mood swings confused you, especially when he actually showed emotions. You were used to his typical emotionsless mask that he put on all the time, and you weren't sure what was real of him anymore. His thumbs gently carressed the back of your hands, and it made you uncomfortable to say the least. Why was he here? Why were you in this situation again? Why can't he leave you alone?

Withdrawing your fingers from his you embraced yourself.

"Go away before your fiancee finds out that you are hanging out with the ugly duckling again." Your voice was low and brittle and Kaiba seemed to have a hard time understanding you. He sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I encountered your fiancee earlier. She's charismatic, really, quite a catch if you ask me." A sad chuckle escaped your lips.

"I don't have a fiancee, stop talking shit or I am calling the ambulance", he growled as he grabbed your head and yanked you forward, inspecting your scalp with his slender fingers. "Did you hit your head?"

"No."

"Are you sure everything's fine?"

You nodded.

"Good, my office, now." He stood up and turned on his heels, ready to leave the bathroom.

"No."

His eyebrows rose in disbelieve, surprised by your protest.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Please just leave me alone. As you see I am not the mood for.... anything you have to say right now."

"Why? Are you still depressed that I fired your little co-worker? How pathetic", he snarled. "You must have really liked him."

Brushing past him you made your way to the sink, washing your hands and mouth.

"Yes I did. Not everyone is as cold-hearted as you, Mr. Kaiba. Some people have actual feelings, but you seem incapable to feel anything at all."

Putting a hand over your mouth you gasped, suprised by the words that escaped your lips. He looked at you, unimpressed, all emotions wiped from his face.

"Are you finished with your little outburst?"

Propping your arms on the marbeled edge you narrowed your eyes at him through the mirror. He was standing behind you, his hands crossed in front of his chest.

"Are you happy now?" You turned around, maintaining eye contact. "I did the presentation."

"So what?"

"Did you fire Dereck out of spite? To taunt me?"

"Don't ridicule yourself. You know the procedure. Everyone who failes get's fired."

"You weakened our team."

"Stop defending him and his terrible work. He did nothing for your so called team. Everyone is replaceable, especially a nuisance like him."

"Good to know how you think about your employees", you spat, tears dwelling up in the corner of your eyes again.

"And you are no exception." His words hurt. They hurt like daggers, cutting into your skin. They made you feel numb. Numb and pathetic, as if you were worthless, just a toy to play around with until he gets tired of you. Maybe Kisara was right. A man like him would never lay an eye on you. You avoided his gaze, not daring to look at him, or else you would definitely start to cry again. Focused on a white tile on the floor you spoke again.

"Now that you offended me in every way possible, could you please leave me alone. You make me feel sick."

Within two steps he towered over you, trapping you between his outstreched arms.

"I make you feel sick? How unfortunate", he whispered as he grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. His closeness made you blush, his lips only inches away from yours. The fact that he took advantage of his physical superiority didn't impress you, but his arrogance send you over the edge.

"Yes, how unfortunate,- how unfortunate that I always run into you, that I always get involved with you in the weirdest ways possible. In the last few weeks you made me look like a moron, like a whore and like an absolute looser, incapable of defending myself. I am not your comic relief, I am tired of your shit, and I am tired of explaining myself. Go get your white haired bitch and leave me - _the ugly duckling that's after your money_ \- for fucks sake alone!"

His grip on your chin tightened even more, pushing your head upwards forcefully. He looked down on you with disgust.

"Oh, now it's all my fault. Go ahead, blame me if it makes you feel better about your pathetic self."

"I already do", you deadpanned as you realised what you just had said. Relief washed over your body, all the emotions you had about him gone. You hadn't noticed how much it burdened you, how much he had occupied your mind with his arrogant behaviour. He was your boss but you wouldn't let him treat you like garbage. His grasp on your chin loosened until he finally let go. His emotionless expression returned, expect for the devilish grin that appeared on his lips.

"I am quite disappointed. I thought you were more fun, more.... strong-willed. Your work ethic might be flawless, but your character is lacking everything else. Your most remarkable trait must be mod-"

His speech was interrupted as the door creaked open. The woman that wanted to enter retreated at the sight of Kaiba and pulled the door forcefully close again.

"Thank you for your honesty Mr. Kaiba, but this is the female's bathroom, maybe you should leave."

"No need to thank me, Miss L/N." His footsteps echoed from the wall. Without looking back he spoke with a toneless voice:

"Since you are not cooperative I have to cancel your promotion. I've never settled for mediocrity as an acceptable standard, and neither should you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeee.... I dunno, just wait for the new chapter, I don't even know how to explain this one. I was really mad when I wrote it bc my WLAN/internet didn't work and I had to call the company 10 times so they could tell me after many awkward and pissed phone calls that I have to pay 3 Euros more. Props to the lady that nearly catched my hands through the phone because she was a bitchy cow, thanks for nothing.


	9. Midnight Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity invites you to celebrate Joey's birthday. How could you decline?

Christmas and New Year's Day passed without extraordinary occurrences. Elena got you the shoes you always wanted but didn't dare to buy because of their price. This bitch must have bought them as she said she needed to go to bathroom, leaving you outside of the store alone, staring at them in desire. Also a new stapler, since she broke yours weeks ago. You got her a new purse, the one she showed you in a magazine. As she opened it she snarled at you, not pleased by the wrench that laid inside. On new year's eve you decided to stay at home, alone. Your friends tried to talk you into joining their party, but you declined, not in the mood for company.

January began without extraordinary occurrences. Everyday felt the same: eat, sleep, work, repeat. Mr. Satò was still ill, and you assumed he wouldn't return soon. Nezbitt replaced him, even though he had no time to lead you properly. There were no meetings, neither for projects nor for the staff, no prep talks, no clear instructions. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, except maybe yours. He always assigned you the worst scripts, the most work, the nasty one. It didn't bother you, you just got used to it. Nothing would change anyway and you had to keep the job to pay your rent. Your washing machine broke down last week, so you had to buy a new one with all your savings you had left. Christmas left your wallet empty.

The Kaiba brothers were in the US on business, and you couldn't be more pleased that you didn't have to see his face on a daily basis, not that he payed you attention anyway. You won, he left you alone, and for once you were at peace with that. The first week after the incident nightmares haunted you, your words repeating endlessly in your brain. First you distracted yourself with netflix, watching one series after another, skipping everything that had to do with relationships or love. It pained your lonely self, seeing these dumb ass bitches run after handsome rich boys made you sick. Trying to socialize outside again you visited a homely library. Maybe no one talked to you, since it was a library after all, but it made you feel better. For a few hours you could forget everything around you, diving into another realm were obligations and responsibilitys didn't exist. You read thrillers, fantasy novels, some science books. Again you avoided the topic love. Until one day.

You were emmersed in another thriller as someone touched your shoulder. You jumped up in suprise, your heart racing in your chest. Maybe you should drop the thrillers and read something more relaxing. Turning around you met the greenish brown eyes of a young girl, aburn hair fraimed her small face. She seemed shy, with her cheek's blushed she spoke quietly: "Hi, I am Serenity."

You returned a kind smile before you introduced yourself, your voice soft to avoid being scolded by the old library lady. The young girl named Serenity took a seat across from you with a book in her hand. Taking a glance at the cover you were suprised by her choice. Jane Austen's Jane Eyre. You read some of her works before, you really enjoyed them but working at Kaiba Corp made you drop all your interests, including reading.

"I don't want so seem creepy, but I noticed you are here quite often. Usually only students and old people hang around."

"It's my new hobby I guess. Reading is-"

"Soothing", she completed your sentence, blushing again. A small hand flew to her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you."

"No problem." You smiled.

The old librarian shushed you, her eyes narrowed over the brim of her oldschool glasses. She reminded you of the secretary from Monster Inc. You two read in silence until 8 PM. As the young girl noticed you leaving she followed you outside, asking you to exchange numbers. There was no reason to decline. After that you two met nearly every evening at the library, suggesting each other books you enjoyed. It was a refreshing change to have someone to discuss subjects no one else was interested in. Elena didn't read, neither did Duke.

Someday Serenity mentioned her brother, and you were suprised that it was no other than Joey Wheeler himself. You chuckled, telling her that you knew her brother, leaving out the circumstances of how you two met. With a wide smile she invited you to his birthday party, not sure how he thought about that you declined, but she didn't give up. So before you could make other plans you stood at their porch, hesitating to ring the bell. You were 2 hours late, but better late than never, right? It was the 25th January, the weather was nice, the chilly winter air send shivers down your spine.

The blond birthday boy opened the door, his positive energy overhelming you.

"Y/N! Com' in! Happy to see ya!"

You shot him a timid smile and entered his house with small steps, handing him your poorly wrapped birthday gift. You weren't good at wrapping, but he aknowledged your effort with a happy grin. At the sound of your voice Mai beamed around the corner, trapping you in a tight hug. "Y/N! We haven't met since forever! Why didn't you join us on new year's eve?"

Before you could answer Elena joined you in the narrow corridor with a glass filled with sparkling wine to the top. You were sure that was not the right use for those.

"Don't ask her such stupid questions, Mai." The red head shoved her away to hug you too.

You have told Elena every single detail, all the things you kept as a secret before. She was understanding, helping you to overcome your inner sabotage.

She dragged you towards the huge living room, which you could hear before you even entered. Loud pop music blasted out of huge boxes, red cups were already scattered everywere. Wait, were did Elena got the glass from? Shrugging you strutted towards Serenity, the redhead always became cleptomanic when she was drunk, it shouldn't suprise you.

Joey's younger sister greeted you happily. Looking to the guy that stood to her left you excused your interruption. The young man smiled at you, and you couldn't shake off the feeling that you have met him before.

"Hi, I am Y/N", you waved at him as you introduced yourself, shooting him a polite smile. He returned yours as he held up his hand, waiting for yours. After hesitating you stretched your arm, shaking his hand timidly. His grip was strong, determined, in contrast to your floppy fingers he seemed confident, everything yours lacked.

"Hi, Mokuba."

Mokuba. Of course it was Mokuba, how could you forget. His stare told you his thoughts were the same as yours.

"I know you don't I?", he chuckled, inspecting you further with a raised brow.

"Yeah I guess", you began weakly, your chuckle barely audible. "The charity event at the orphanage."

"Right!"

The silence was awkward, Serenity looked back and forth between the both of you, slightly confused.

"You want something to drink Y/N?", she asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure", you said, not really thirsty but eager to flee the uncomfortable encounter with Kaiba's brother.

Of course his brother has to be here. When did they return from the US? You hadn't awaited them so soon.

To your dismay there were more unkown faces standing at the counter in the kitchen, aka the self-proclaimed bar. Tea stood next to a guy with funny hair. Bold decision to color your hair blonde, black _and_ magenta. Choices. But you respected that. Overall it matched his edgy, BDSM goth type of look.

The brunette waved to you visibly excited. _Oh no, she's going to chatter you to death_.

"Y/N! You remember I told you about Yugi?"

"Yeah, he haunted me all night", you thought, but instead you nodded with a smile on your face.

The guy beside her blushed, scratching his neck nervously. "Stop telling everyone about me, Tea. You know I am flustered."

"No need to be, I only heard good", you assured him. "I should be honored to be able to talk to the King of Games."

"TEA!", he screached, blushing even further.

Serenity handed you a drink. It tasted fruity with only a hint of alcohol. After some dialogue you had to admit that Yugi was pleasant to talk to. He worked at his grandfather's game store while studying, and you promised him to show up once in a while. His positive energy lit up your mood, you were always happy to meet new people, especially interesting people like him.

You stood in a circle around Joey while he proceeded to rip open his gifts that were gathered on a table, excited like a child, sending wrapping paper flying through the air. Mai had wrapped a vacuum cleaner without keeping it a secret, you had to give her that, it was hilarious. He just snarled at your sarcasm.

You started to sweat as he picked up another present that you recognized as yours, anxious if he's going to like it or not. Everyone laughed as he struggled, not able to unwrap it properly, maybe you have used to much sticky tape. *cough* a whole role *cough*

Finally he managed to retrieve the fluffy red eyes black dragon blanket you made him. You asked Mai beforehand via phone what you should get her boyfriend. She just told you: "Just get something with the red eyes black dragon on it. I am tired to buy him merch, he's getting a vacuum cleaner from me, maybe that will actually make him clean more often." Did you spend your freetime at work to design it? Maybe.

His brown eyes lit up in excitement.

"Thanks Y/N! I always wanted one! How did ya know?" He wrapped the blanket around him like a cape, running his hands over the soft fabric.

You shrugged as you sipped on your drink, content with his reaction, content that you made him smile.

The last present he picked was wrapped precisely in dark blue paper, the silver ribbon on top was tied perfectly. It reminded you of someone, but it couldn't be from _him_ right? If you had to guess it belongs to no other than-

"This asshole!", Joey exclaimed loudly, his heartfelt laughter filled the room.

Eyeing the latest duel disc you had to supress a chuckle. Maybe it was the latest, but the new one is coming out soon, so why didn't he gifted him one of those?

"This petty asshole!", the blonde shouted even louder over his laughter. "He's fuckin' kiddin' right?"

Mai nudged your side with her elbow as she leaned towards you. "He begged Kaiba to give him one since eternity."

"You're still a third rate duelist with a fourth rate deck", Joey read aloud from a card that lay inside the box. He laughed again, joined by the others.

"Fuck ya Kaiba." His laugh was sincere, with a sad undertone. Were they friends? Is Joey disappointed that Kaiba didn't show up to his party? Did he even invite him?

The blonde turned towards Mokuba and told him to tell Kaiba thanks, if he wants to hear or not, because he won't answer his texts anyway. You were suprised Kaiba gave him his phone number to begin with.

The doorbell rang and Serenity sprinted towards the door. Directly after Duke entered the room with a gift in his hand. He tossed it towards Joey, who catched it effortlessly.

"You are quite late, Duke", Elena slurred like a drunk sailor.

"A little lateness is sexy."

"NOT FOUR HOURS!"

He just shrugged with a grin plastered on his face as he approached her. "You shall hand me a drink, witch."

As the night continued more and more alcohol flew. Long story short, everyone was drunk, including you. Serenity vanished with Tristan, the two men that were introduced to you as Rex and Wheevil already left since they had to work on saturday and the rest sat on the couch, talking about God and the world. You were squished between Bakura and Duke, Elena laid on the floor with a couch pillow under her head, sleeping tight. No one dared to bother her after Bakura tried to lift her up to carry her to bed. The red scratches were still visible on his arm. The wild cat purred on the wooden floor, content with herself. Duke's arm was draped over the back of the couch, touching your shoulders inadvertently. That he leaned towards you and that you were more or less pressed against his broad chest didn't help, he smelled like whisky and peppermint. Maybe it was your drunk mind, but you had to admit how good looking Duke was, and on top of that he had a good heart. You wondered why you never noticed before, or maybe you did but a specific rich asshole occupied your mind all the time. Absentmindedly you snuggled yourself against him, enjoying his comforting warmth. Closing your eyes you drifted off, but Joey's shouting rattled you awake.

"FUCK YA AND YA STUPID MAGICAL HATS YUG! KING OF GAMES MY ASS, FUCKING CHEATER!"

Yugi just laughed as he scratched his neck again with an apologizing look on his face. Without having to look at the cards on the floor you knew Joey was loosing. _Again_. They were sitting on the carpet in front of you, playing duel monsters after Joey insisted that he will defeat Yugi. Duke also began to laugh, his deep voice rumbled in your ear as his chest vibrated.

"Joey, did you really think you could stand a chance?"

"SHUT UP DUKE!"

Suddenly you had the urge to pee, pretty bad, all the alcohol you drank throughout the whole evening wanted to escape silmultaneously. Jumping up you darted towards the bathroom, pressing your tights together. You must have looked like a penguin. Finished with your business you sighed in relieve, closing the door behind you softly. Someone caught your attention. Mokuba stood outside on the terrace with his phone pressed to his ear. His long, black messy hair blew in the wind, he didn't seem bothered by the cold as he stood there with just a striped, thin long-sleeved shirt. Noticing your stare he winked at you. You sighed, he caught you little stalker.

Maybe fresh air wasn't a bad idea after all. Ignoring the fact that the call might be private you pulled open the sliding door, stepping into the cold winter air. Without a jacket you shivered, but you weren't going to stay for too long anyway.

"-it's fun" - "thanks from Joey by the way" - "of course he was pleased, but he also called you an asshole" - he chuckled - "yeah you are right, that's nothing new, but next time you could be kind enough to gift him the new one" - "no I am not drunk, stop controlling me" - he rolled his eyes - " _no_ I did not make out with someone" - he blushed - " _Seto stop it!_ Even if, I would not tell you anyway" - "alone? No, I am standing outside with Y/N"

Your stomach dropped. Why did he mention you?

"yeah, see you soon" - "when?" - "Oh next week? Fine. See ya!"

Mokuba hung up, turning his attention to you.

"Did Joey win?"

"What do you think?", you chuckled nervously, covering your staggered expression.

"He lost at least two times, right?"

"Yeah, and now he works on the third one."

He nodded with a smirk on his face, looking towards the midnight sky. You followed his gaze. The sky was clear, no cloud in sight, luminous stars dancing on the deep blue canvas in joy.

"I missed Japan", he whispered.

"How was the US?", you asked, trying to start a conversation after you eavesdropped on him.

"Busy. I am happy to be finally back, but Seto insisted to stay."

"Responsible as always", you muttered. It didn't suprise you, of course the new building was his priority #1 at the moment, leaving the one in Domino to his employees. He must really trust his executives, but that's what they are getting paid for, right?

"Maybe he will stay there."

"Really?" His statement catched you off guard, it made you curious.

"It was planned that I will take over the company in the US, but I don't know if I can endure being so far away from home, my friends.... my brother. But that's going to happen either way." Mokuba looked sad and it made your heart clench.

"Did you talk with him about it?"

"Yes, but he has a different mindset. He.... doesn't understand my insecurity." He blushed, ashamed of his confession. You folded your hands behind your back, inhaling deeply.

"He doesn't want you to leave, you know that right?" Pam once told you about the whole US - Mokuba thing and that his older brother was bothered by the fact hat they had to divide. Even if you despised him, you knew how much he cared about his younger brother.

"Of course." Kicking a stone into the grass he avoided your gaze, but you could see a faint smile creeping up on his lips.

"Take the time you need."

"I would love to, but I have responsibilitys as the vice president-"

"So what? Speak your mind." You laughed at your own words.

"That won't change the situation-" Moving closer to him you petted his back, making him jerk forward, suprised by the impact.

"You won't find out if you remain silent", you singsang. Those were Kaiba's words, you remembered them as if you danced with him yesterday. You remembered his touch, his voice, his annoyed face as he judged your dancing skills. The way he twirled you around, making you feel like a princess for a few minutes. Oh my, what a great evening it could have been if it all wasn't just an act. The memory still made you smile.

You two stayed silent, but it was no uncomfortable one. There was no need to talk, you just admired the beautiful night.

"Y/N?" You turned your face towards him, waiting for his question.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, your comments encouraged and inspired me to write a whole chapter within one day, and I have to say I am soooooo content with it. I really like it because it is kinda different, it was so easy to write! The idea came to my mind and I just wrote it down, not changing a lot while proofreading. Maybe it is a bit short but I think it suits the plot really well. The next chapter will take some time. I hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the kind comments, I really apreciate them!


End file.
